Agente de la paz
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Los vencedores son las personas más fieles al Capitolio, los más aclamados y amados, cuando un vencedor tiene un ataque por parte de los Rebeldes, el Capitolio envía a uno de sus mejores agentes de la paz. Katniss Everdeen ahora tendrá que proteger la vida de Peeta Mellark, el más reciente vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre. (Lamentablemente pausada)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Hunger Games no me pertenecen, todo es de Suzanne Collins. Yo no los utilizo con fines lucrativos, no sino con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Los vencedores son las personas más fieles al Capitolio, los más aclamados y amados, cuando un vencedor tiene un ataque por parte de los Rebeldes, el Capitolio envía a uno de sus mejores agentes de la paz-**

 **Katniss Everdeen ahora tendrá que proteger la vida de Peeta Mellark, el más reciente vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre.**

* * *

Padmé caminó en círculos en la sala de espera del Edificio de Justicia. Hace meses que no se acercaba precisamente a esa sala, a pesar de las visitas al Edificio. Era la sala en dónde a los futuros tributos de los Juegos del Hambre le daban unos minutos para poder despedirse en privado de sus familiares. Eso no era lo importante ahora.

Peeta se encontraba furioso en esos momentos ante lo que había ocurrido unas horas atrás en la entrada de la Aldea de los Vencedores. ¡Malditos rebeldes! Casi mataban a los dos niños indefensos que lo acompañaban a casa por un par de galletas y poder comer.

¡De tantas acciones que realizaron en el pasado nunca hicieron daño a un niño! La Rebelión estaba siendo mucho más fuerte ahora que en años anteriores, contaban con el apoyo suficiente de muchos de los pobladores de los distritos, se movían en silencio, solamente dañando a personas del Capitolio, sin intentar asesinar a niños. ¡NIÑOS!

Él no apoyaba la Rebelión, ni al Capitolio, se encontraba en un punto neutro. Aunque sus últimas acciones quizás le dieron la idea equivocada a los Rebeldes y lo tacharon a favor del Capitolio, cosa que no era. Y volvía a los niños, que por poco pagaban el precio por la entrevista pasada.

Los Rebeldes no se acercarían por nada al Edificio de Justicia así que ahí fue el lugar perfecto para confinarlo hasta que el Alcalde pudiera comunicarse con el Presidente Snow. Un agente de la paz solo hizo el comentario de que tendrían que aumentar la seguridad del Joven vencedor.

Peeta se recostó sobre el sillón de tres partes que estaba en el centro del salón, sus manos se dirigieron a su rostro y suspiró. Estaba cansado tanto físico como mentalmente, quería volver a casa y tratar de dormir en paz. Dejando de lado las pesadillas.

Los rebeldes se encontraban en el doce. ¿Dónde podrían estar ocultos que nadie los podía ocultar? Nadie en el doce tenía idea, así que la seguridad fue reforzada por orden del Presidente Snow, para evitar que tomaran el Doce.

Segundos, minutos, horas transcurrieron hasta ver que la puerta finalmente se abría y Madge Undersee, la hija del Alcalde, apareció, en sus manos llevaba una bandeja de comida, ella le sonrió amablemente y se acercó hasta él. Puso la bandeja sobre la mesita que estaba frente a él.

—Madge —Peeta se levantó del sillón y se sentó—. ¿Cómo están los niños? ¿Siguen aquí? ¿Los han llevado a casa? ¿Han llamado a sus padres? Quiero verlos.

—Calmate, Peeta —Madge sonrió ante la ansiedad del vencedor, ella sirvió un vaso de jugo y se lo tendió. Peeta lo acepto—. Me encargue de contactar a sus padres hace poco más de una hora y apenas han venido por ellos.

—Yo debería haber estado ahí —recriminó—. Comentarle a los padres de los niños como ocurrieron las cosas, no estar aquí escondido. Espero que no les hayas mentido para preservar "la seguridad"

—Hice lo que me pidieron que dijera —Peeta pudo detectar que la voz de Madge pedía disculpas—. Tú tenías que seguir aquí, mantenerte a salvo.

—Puedo cuidarme solo.

—Cualquiera que diga _"puedo cuidarme solo"_ en realidad no puede hacerlo —Peeta puso los ojos en blanco ante eso, pero no la contradijo y simplemente asintió—. Vas a tener que quedarte en nuestra casa por al menos dos días. Le han dado esa orden al alcalde.

—Tienes que estar de broma —Peeta se levantó y camino por la habitación espaciosa, colocando sus manos sobre su cintura—, tengo que ir a casa, ver como se encuentra mi familia...

—El alcalde ha mandado seguridad a tu familia, están bien custodiados. No les va a pasar nada.

—No me pueden encerrar aquí, debo volver a casa. ¿Ha dicho algo Haymitch? ¿Se encuentra aquí?

—Pasara a verte por la noche.

—¿Está ebrio? —Madge asintió—. Un día. Y mañana por la noche me regreso a mi casa. Si es posible, contáctenme con el Presidente Snow, no me harán prisionero en la casa del Alcalde.

* * *

 **N/A:** Ya me hacía falta una nueva historia Everlark. Tengo unos cuantos capítulos grabados en mi mente, espero poder traspasarlos aquí como los imagine. Y así como espero que les guste.

Si te ha gustado, házmelo saber *w*

Nos leemos próximamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Hunger Games no me pertenecen, todo es de Suzanne Collins. Yo simplemente utilizo esto con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

Por orden directa del Capitolio; las comunicaciones del distrito doce se encontraron inhabilitadas, debido a una interferencia desconocida que no pudieron interceptar de donde provenía. Lo más notorio era que los rebeldes se encargaron de esa interferencia y el Capitolio seguramente temía que los rebeldes descubrieran algún tipo de información valioso, seriamente lo dudaba.

Esa clase de información solo la encontraban en distritos como el uno y dos.

Peeta no pudo conversar con sus padres por teléfono, ya fue hasta después de la media noche en que pudo hacerlo; ahora se encontraba en una habitación de huéspedes de la casa del Alcalde.

Miro a la charola que contenía la cena, era extravagante la comida y todas las porciones que contenía podían alimentar a toda una docena de niños.

Peeta se sentó en la esquina de la cama y se puso a pensar en cómo podría darse cuenta de quién era un rebelde, antes conocía a la mayoría del doce, pero eran muchos y la mayoría eran similares entre si. Se podían hacer pasar por comerciantes, mineros, gente de la veta.

Peeta tomo el vaso de jugo que estaba lleno y se lo bebió de un solo sorbo, dejo el vaso vacío y se recostó sobre la cama.

Esperaba que no tuviera que quedarse mucho en casa del alcalde y que por la mañana le informaran que podía retirarse a su casa y continuar con su rutina.

Mentalmente recordó que debía darles una visita a esos dos niños de la veta, y ayudarles por si llegaron a enfermarse por culpa de los rebeldes.

Los gritos hicieron acto de presencia, haciendo que Peeta se levantara de la terrible pesadilla que estaba teniendo, sorprendentemente no era él quien gritaba. El sonido de puertas abriéndose y cerrándose llego hasta sus oídos y tuvo curiosidad de ir a investigar sobre que se trataba.

Trato de ser sigiloso y entreabrió la puerta solo para ver a Madge en camisón correr hasta el cuarto que estaba a finales del pasillo. Las luces fueron encendidas y los gritos no cesaron, el portazo se debió escuchar por toda la casa y tras algunos minutos la casa quedo nuevamente en silencio.

Peeta se quedo en el mismo lugar, mirando al pasillo que estaba vacío.

Regreso hasta al cuarto, ahora consciente de que no podría volver a dormir de nuevo, por la ventana aun podía notar la oscuridad de la noche, así que trato de volver a concebir el sueño.

* * *

Por la mañana lo despertaron unos golpes en la puerta y cuando la abrió miro a una criada, quien le informo que el Alcalde lo estaba esperando para poder almorzar con ellos, dado que el desayuno ya había pasado.

Peeta se dio una ducha rápida y volvió a ponerse la ropa del día anterior, que fue lavada cuando lo trasladaron a ese cuarto.

—Madge —le hablo a la hija, quien ya estaba ahí—, buen día. ¿Cómo has amanecido? —Era una pregunta tonta por lo que había presenciado, pero tenía la sensación de que quizás ella querría contarle.

—Agotada —murmuro—. ¿Te has sentido cómodo aquí?

—La verdad no —respondió sinceramente, señalo el lugar para solicitar su aprobación y sentarse, ella asintió—, me he sentido como un extraño con tanta elegancia.

—Es algo a lo que ya deberías estar acostumbrado.

—No me presiones —la hizo sonreír—. ¿Y el alcalde?

—Ha entrado a su despacho, llamada urgente por parte del Capitolio —respondió de inmediato.

* * *

Haymitch alzo su vaso con licor en cuanto cruzo la puerta de la casa. Los agentes de la paz que lo acompañaban rodearon la casa y dos se quedaron afuera y otros dos por la puerta trasera, agregando al agente extra que iba en el vehículo donde fue transportado.

—Chico, me da gusto que te encuentres con bien —bebió.

—Haymitch —Peeta movió la silla y se sentó frente a él—. Estuve esperando que abogaras por mí, estoy retenido en la casa del Alcalde, gracias por tu ayuda.

—De nada —respondió con una sonrisa—. Tenía otros asuntos que atender, estuve en conversaciones con el Presidente Snow, por tu culpa me tuve que mantener despierto hasta las cuatro de la mañana para encontrar la solución más obvia para ti. Los habitantes del Capitolio se encuentran muy preocupados por ti.

—¿Cómo se enteraron?

—Los chismes corren con fuerza, chico. Se han alzado para que el Capitolio elimine a cualquier rebelde.

—Es imposible darse cuenta quien es un rebelde y quien un habitante normal de los distritos.

—Los mismos rebeldes se lo han ganado. Conocen el precio de dañar a un vencedor —Haymitch soplo y miro los profundos ojos azules de Peeta—. Te tienen a la vista a ti chico, a ningún otro vencedor lo habían atacado.

—¿Y porque yo? ¿Por ser el actual vencedor más joven?

—No —Contesto al segundo de terminar—. Por tu estrategia en los Juegos. Eres muy útil por ambos lados. Para ti es una bendita suerte de encontrarte del lado del Capitolio. Y si los rebeldes saben que no pueden sacar nada de ti, te van a eliminar.

—Me pregunto porque todos los vencedores de juegos pasados no se encuentran eliminados ya —Peeta puso los ojos en blanco ante lo ridículo que sonaba eso.

Los rebeldes no volverían a causarle daño alguno, herir a un vencedor es herir a todo el distrito doce. Estaba impactado de que aun el Capitolio no influyera el castigo aun sobre los habitantes del doce. O todavía no era el momento de ser castigados y estaban esperando el momento oportuno y capturar a los rebeldes.

—El presidente Snow mandara a su mejor agente para protegerte, tendrás que compartir tu casa con dicho agente.

—¿Alguien vivirá conmigo?

—Compartir —levanto la mano—. ¿Has escuchado sobre ella? Katniss Everdeen será tu nuevo guardaespaldas –Peeta negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, aun te queda mucho por conocer sobre la historia del Capitolio dejando de lado a la Rebelión. Katniss Everdeen ha sido el agente más joven en entrar a la Academia, se graduó antes y se ha encargado de asesinar a varios grupos rebeldes, ha detectado cuando Snow se encuentra en peligro y los elimina. Estarás a salvo con ella.

—No quiero que nadie me cuide —fue testarudo de nuevo—, con los que hay aquí…

—No es sobre lo que quieras, es sobre lo que quiere nuestro amado presidente —alzo la voz, siendo conscientes que la conversación estaba siendo grabada-. Volverás a casa del Alcalde está noche y mañana conocerás a tu agente. Ahora déjame chico, necesito embriagarme.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Wow! Me alegra ver la aceptación que ya ha tenido la historia y por ello me apresure a terminar el capitulo para seguir conociendo más sobre cómo se encuentran las cosas. Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado.

 **Alexa:** ¡Gracias por el review! Espero que te siga gustando. ¡Saludos!

 **Chalupitabonita:** ¡Me alegra saber que te ha gustado! Aquí ya está el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por tu review. ¡Saludos!

 **¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Hunger Games no me pertenecen, todo es de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Peeta se sacudió violentamente en la cama, tiro de las sábanas hacia un lado y peleo contra algo invisible, en sus sueños peleaba contra Marvel, el tributo que se encargo de la muerte de su aliada, la niña del distrito once, Rue.

Peeta estaba atado con las manos de Marvel en su cuello, solo eran unos segundos y esas la dejaron en completa vulnerabilidad, trataba de levantar sus manos para quitárselo de encima, pero sus fuerzas eran nulas y todo a su alrededor iniciaba a verse borroso, su garganta estaba seca, pero la imagen de Marvel matando a Rue hizo acto de presencia y le dio la fuerza a Peeta para matarlo.

Levanto sus manos y jugando sucio le dio una patada sobre sus genitales, era lo necesario para que él pudiese aflojar el agarre y darle la ventaja a Peeta.

Le suplico e incluso vio el miedo en sus ojos.

Alguien invisible le dio una bofetada y ahora Marvel tendido sobre la hierba estaba borroso. Lo veía en partes igual, se sacudió para concentrarse quien estaba enfrente, pero pronto a su alrededor inicio a desaparecer. Las cosas en la habitación estaban tiradas sobre el suelo y el buro de noche con todos sus accesorios estaban tirados sobre el suelo.

El Alcalde y su hija lo tenían sostenido por sus hombros, la mirada de ambos reflejaban la preocupación por él y Peeta se levanto para darles la espalda, sentía pena de que ellos fueran espectadores de una de sus pesadillas.

—Lo lamento —hablo cuando recupero su compostura—. Voy a pagárselo. Lamento que hayan tenido que ver eso.

—Estoy acostumbrada.

—¡Madge! —El alcalde le dio una mirada de advertencia a su hija—. ¿Te sientes mejor, hijo?

—Sí —fue todo lo que pudo responder.

El alcalde asintió y salió de la habitación, miro a su hija quien se encogió de hombros.

—Tenemos unas pastillas para el sueño —le dijo Madge—. ¿Quieres unas cuantas? Te dejan completamente tirado y si te las doy ahorita despertaras como hasta medio día.

—No, gracias. Ya he dormido lo suficiente. Siento tanta pena que te aseguro que no volveré a pisar tu casa hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

—No la tengas —Madge le puso una mano en el hombro, cuando la retiro, se encamino hasta la puerta y antes de cerrarla dijo:— nos encontramos en par. Sé que te diste cuenta de lo que pasaba con mi mamá así que olvídalo.

* * *

La puerta del tren privado se abrió y de ahí bajaron doce agentes de la paz, el escuadrón tenía un líder, Katniss Everdeen, quien fue la primera en descender y quien fue recibida por el Jefe de los Agentes de la paz del Distrito doce.

—Cray —Le tendió la mano a la mujer, quien después de unos segundos de vacilación la acepto, la retiro al instante.

—Everdeen —Respondió y se puso los guantes por el clima frio del doce, arqueo una ceja cuando observo el lugar en donde iba a residir durante los siguientes meses.

—Esta mañana apenas se nos informo que un nuevo escuadrón llegaba —Cray se puso a su lado e iniciaron a caminar por la vacía estación—. Me temo que no les hemos preparado un lugar.

—Mi escuadrón no necesita de caridades —respondió sin mirarlo—. Podemos apañárnoslas bien. Hemos sido enviados por orden del Presidente, dado que se encuentra muy molesto que la ley aquí no haya podido capturar ni a un solo rebelde.

—No puedo detener a cada habitante del distrito que pueda parecer sospechoso —Su voz fue un murmuro, Katniss le escucho tragar en seco—. Y tampoco puedo retenerlos contra su voluntad si no hay pruebas…

—Pues entonces debería meter más mano dura, darles una demostración sobre quien es la autoridad —Le interrumpió Katniss casi gritando—. Si no fuera por todos los años que usted ha servido al Capitolio, ya hubiese sido sustituido. Necesitan de un líder fuerte. Tenga cuidado, Cray. Y asegúrese de estar del lado correcto.

Katniss hizo la señal conocida e inicio a moverse por otro lado, dejando al Jefe, su escuadrón la siguió cuando ella avanzo unos pocos metros. Todos en el doce podían darse cuenta de que ellos no eran agentes normales, sus trajes de color gris con el escudo del Capitolio bordeado por la espalda hablaba por sí solo.

Ella iba a encontrar a los sucios rebeldes y les haría pagar por el daño que estaban enfundando. Mientras tanto tendría que cuidar del dichoso vencedor, quien esperaba que no causara demasiados problemas y de ser así, siempre podría utilizarlo de carnada.

—Hey, hey, hey —Tom se dio la vuelta y coloco su mano sobre el sujeto que estaba intentando acercarse a ellos—. ¿Qué no me reconoces?

—Suéltalo —ordeno Katniss. Él obedeció—. Haymicth Abernathy, vencedor del segundo Vasallaje de los Veinticinco.

—Es muy agradable de tu parte que me recuerdes —Haymitch se tambaleo cuando lo soltaron—. Te estás yendo sin mí, preciosa. ¿Por qué no me esperaste?

—¿Dónde está Peeta Mellark?

—Ya te muestras ansiosa por proteger al chico —Haymitch se puso a su lado—. Todo a su momento, tenemos que hablar sobre…

—No me vas a estipular órdenes, vine por el mandato de Snow. Ya tengo órdenes que acatar y no me vas a dar más. ¿Dónde está Peeta Mellark?

—Sabes dónde —Haymitch hizo una reverencia y se hizo a un lado—. A menos que no conozcas en dónde se encuentra el Ayuntamiento.

—Prefiero que me muestres el camino.

* * *

—¿Entonces te encargas de las teselas? —Peeta se sentó en el sillón de la casa de Madge. Ella asintió—. ¿Es complicado? ¿Se dan lo suficiente?

Madge le tendió la libreta que contenía los datos de lo que se entregaba a los niños que la pedían. Peeta maldijo internamente y le regreso la libreta.

—Sabía que no era mucho —dijo—, pero creí que si era lo suficiente.

—Yo puedo decir que es suficiente pero cuando veo a los niños sé que no. He tratado de decirle a mi padre que pida más, pero quedan en palabras vacías. Teme que una sola palabra de esto y le quiten el puesto de alcalde.

—No tiene mucho poder después de todo —Los alcaldes no eran nada poderosos, no tenían palabra y solo era para representar una imagen.

Un agente de la paz que estaba custodiando la puerta principal entro y dio aviso que el Vencedor de los Juegos estaba allá afuera con más agentes. Madge se levantó de su lugar y dio la orden con el permiso de que pudieran entrar. Peeta se quedo mirando a la entrada y fue a ponerse al lado de Madge.

Él esperaba que entraran más agentes de la paz, pero solamente fueron dos personas; Haymitch y una mujer que llevaba su cabello trenzado.

—Peeta Mellark, levanta tus cosas tengo la orden de llevarte a casa sano y salvo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Ya apareció Katniss… "¿En serio? Oh, vaya no nos dimos cuenta" Nah, ya. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, como ya habrán notado… ¿Qué les ha parecido?

 **Chalupitabonita:** Te entiendo perfectamente. Así eran mis inicios aquí… hasta que descubrí que no todas actualizaban al día siguiente o a la hora :'v. ¡Saludos!

 **¿Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Hunger Games no me pertenecen. Todo es de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

—Chica, chica —Haymitch hablo de inmediato cuando Katniss dio la orden—, así no es como las cosas se deben hacer, tiene que haber toda una presentación. Peeta te presentó a Katniss Everdeen. Katniss, te presentó a Peeta Mellark.

—Tenemos tiempo de sobra, las presentaciones las dejaremos para después —Katniss avanzo pocos pasos y pronto se encontró al lado de Peeta, de quién le tomo del brazo y le hizo dar dos pasos. Peeta se puso en alerta y zafo su brazo de la mano de ella.

Le dio una mirada interrogativa a Haymitch.

—Ella es quién ponga las reglas, supongo —Haymitch se encogió de hombros, tratando de no soltar una carcajada ante lo que acababa de presenciar—. En estos momentos las tomaré yo. Peeta, tenemos que irnos a casa. ¿Serias tan amable de acompañarnos? Ayer me dejaste en claro que no soportabas pasar más tiempo aquí.

—Estaba molesto —sus palabras y mirada fueron dirigidas a Madge, quién llevaba sobre su rostro una sonrisa divertida—. Madge, tengo que irme, pero nos seguiremos manteniendo en contacto. ¿Vale?

—No te preocupes —Ella rió y él se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla—. Seguiremos con nuestra conversación otro día.

Peeta paso por de lado de Katniss y se puso al lado de Haymitch. Al salir de la casa puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro fuertemente que los que estaban a su alrededor lo escucharon, creía que la chica iba a ser la única, pero no. Bajo las escaleras se encontraban más hombres, armados y con sus rostros al descubierto.

 _Tiene que ser una broma_ —Pensó mentalmente.

* * *

Quería concentrarse en el momento, darse una idea de todo lo que podía esperar de su nuevo guardaespaldas; ¿Qué pensaba en esa mujer al llevarlo caminando por toda la plaza del distrito doce con todas las miradas sobre él? No, no estaban encima de él. Era el equipo que lo rodeaba quienes atraían la atención de todo el mundo, y sus armas más largas que lo normal.

¿Intimidar a los rebeldes? Estaba seguro que ellos tendrían armas similares con las que contraatacar.

¿Intimidar a la gente? Ese era el acierto más probable, dado que todos les cedían el paso sin titubear.

* * *

La Aldea de Vencedores estaba tan solo como de costumbre; Haymitch se excusó con que tenía que resolver algunas cosas en su casa y Katniss ordeno a su equipo en tres partes.

Cuatro agentes irían a proteger a Haymitch, quienes se iban a establecer en la entrada principal y los otros dos en el patio; dos se mantendrían en la entrada de la aldea, donde ocurrió el ataque y los dos restantes darían el recorrido para no notar nada sospechoso. Cinco se irían con Peeta, dos mantendrían la misma guardia que con Haymitch y Katniss estaría dentro de la casa del joven vencedor.

Vaya manera de vivir un vencedor.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Le pregunto Peeta cuando ella cerró la puerta—. Puedo preparar algo de comer.

—No —fue todo lo que respondió.

Peeta la miro y asintió y sin dar aviso, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. Cerró la puerta, suspirando por los minutos de privacidad que tendría y además de que se encontraba a salvo de la profunda mirada de ella. Durante toda la caminata ella le lanzo una mirada que no pudo descifrar, le hizo sentir un escalofrió al recordarlo y se quitó la chaqueta y posteriormente la camisa. El resto de la ropa se la quitó cuando entro al baño y se preparó una ducha.

Se escurrió el cabello y se puso ropa limpia. Si ella no quería comer, mal por ella. Él tenía ganas de prepararse unas buenas galletas.

Abrió la puerta de nuevo y dio un salto hacia atrás cuando la vio parada.

—Tu trabajo es protegerme, no asustarme —le recriminó.

—Tal vez si hubieses respondido cuando te llamé no estaría aquí —contestó—. Pensé que ya estarías muerto en ese baño.

—Lo siento —¿Por qué se estaba lamentando? ¡Ella pudo haber tocado más fuerte y así poder escucharla! —. ¿Me necesitas para algo?

—Necesito saber si tienes algunas sábanas limpias para mis agentes —Katniss se acomodó la trenza—. Algunos harán guardias y como te habrás dado cuenta el distrito no es muy acogedor para mantenerse en las calles.

Peeta asintió y salió de la habitación, camino por el pasillo de su casa y entro en otra habitación del mismo piso, Katniss fue tras él. Abrió un gran armario de puerta corrediza y de ahí saco algunas sábanas que no eran ni muy delgadas, ni muy gruesas. Conto algunas y las fue paso a los brazos de Katniss.

Peeta estaba nervioso, la chica le hacía sentir esa emoción. ¿Era una buena señal o una mala? Hasta el momento no se sentía protegido para nada.

—Entonces tu dormirás en una cama acogedora mientras los demás se congelan allá afuera —Habló cuando cerró la puerta del armario.

—Sí —respondió y luego salió del cuarto.

Definitivamente no esperaba esa respuesta, esperaba que ella se diera la vuelta y le dijera que era una broma. Ella no era una chica para bromear, porque siguió avanzando y desapareció del pasillo. La ventana de su cuarto daba para la calle, volvió allá y observo el movimiento de la chica.

Ella entrego las sábanas a uno de los agentes y le vio asentir.

Katniss levantó la mirada sobre la ventana y él bajo rápidamente la cortina. No iba a ser del todo agradable vivir con ella al final.

* * *

 _Contenido fuerte para adultos y para niños, obligatoria su transmisión._

 **"Esto es lo que ocurre cuando los rebeldes se meten con nuestros vencedores, el orgullo de nuestros distritos. Los Rebeldes serán derrotados"**

Fue la descripción antes de que el sello del Capitolio apareciera.

A continuación la transmisión inicio y se vieron a cientos de agentes de la paz corriendo por un bosque más adelante se veían a personas corriendo. Los disparos se escuchaban y el fuego a su alrededor se alzaba; Pocos agentes de la paz cayeron y pronto estaban en un círculo, rodeando al grupo de rebeldes que se infiltraron en el Capitolio. No hubo compasión y todos los agentes dispararon, matándolos a todos.

Las imágenes de los cuerpos tirados duraron más de diez minutos en pantalla.

—¿Es eso de lo que te encargas en el Capitolio? —Peeta le preguntó a Katniss cuando la transmisión se cortó.

—Es mi trabajo —contestó.

—¿Y no es mejor hacerlos prisioneros e interrogarlos? ¿Por qué transmitir todo esto?

—Por favor, Mellark —Katniss puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Una transmisión sobre matando a sucios rebeldes te repugna? ¿Y qué hay de todas las veces que fuiste espectador y jugador de los Juegos del Hambre? No seas hipócrita, es nuestro trabajo preservar la paz. Y esos rebeldes, tuvieron una muerte rápida y no dolorosa. Y ni te atrevas a decirme algo sobre mi trabajo, yo he matado y tú también. ¿A cuántos mataste cuatro, cinco o seis? Mejor vuelve a la cocina y termina de cocinar.

* * *

 **N/A:** Estoy bien emocionada con esta historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido esté capítulo? ¿Ha sido de su agrado? Katniss si va a ser muy amante de su trabajo como ya se habrán dado cuenta. Es raro de ella formar al Capitolio, sobre todo para las lectoras que están acostumbradas a que ella despotrique contra el Capitolio. El caso es que más adelante iremos descubriendo que ocurre con ella.

¡Y gracias por los reviews, chicas! Ya saben, las que tienen cuenta les respondo a sus review y las que son anónimos por aquí les dejo un mensaje.

 **¿Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Hunger Games no me pertenecen, todo es de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Antes de partir a la gira de la Victoria, Peeta dio un discurso ante los habitantes del distrito doce, para recordar a su compañera caída en los Juegos. La gira oficialmente inicio a tan solo una semana de que su seguridad aumentara. Al estar ellos en el distrito doce y siguiendo los pasos de Peeta, hubo un resultado que nadie esposo.

Un rebelde fue asesinado intentando huir por el bosque.

Los rumores en el distrito decían que los agentes del doce eran parte de la rebelión y por ello los rebeldes caminaban libremente por ahí. El rebelde fue descubierto por la serie de símbolos que llevaba sobre la ropa puesta, un lenguaje extraño que los agentes de la paz lo utilizaban como código.

Katniss fue la que lo mató a sangre fría: un disparo por la espalda.

Peeta no estuvo presente cuando eso ocurrió, él estaba dentro de la panadería conversando con sus padres cuando los disparos y gritos se escucharon, _Castor,_ uno de los agentes le prohibió salir, Peeta trato de encontrar un modo, pero fue imposible. Tras esperar un tiempo Katniss volvió con su uniforme manchado de sangre. Ordeno que Peeta fuese llevado a casa, ella se encerró en el despacho y Peeta no supo más.

Una mujer asesinando a un hombre. Eso era digno de noticias en el doce, regularmente las únicas mujeres que asesinaban eran las que iban a los Juegos con el fin de que las patrocinaran y por supuesto, sobrevivir ante sus enemigos.

Peeta centro su mirada al techo de la habitación, se balanceaba por la velocidad en que el tren iba, la primera parada seria el distrito once. Esa mañana escuchó sobre que en el once no hubo más levantamientos, que todo se encontraba bajo control.

Él era muy bueno con las palabras, las escogía con cuidado, las palabras en la tarjeta de Effie no ayudaría en nada

Peeta miro al techo de la habitación, todo se balanceaba a su alrededor por la velocidad en que iba el tren que lo dejaría en la primera parada que era el distrito once. Aunque tenía la fluidez de hablar y dar las palabras adecuadas, no sabía cómo implementaría el tema con respecto a Rue.

* * *

Por la noche salió de la habitación y se reunió con el resto del equipo para la cena. Effie hablaba alegremente sobre el itinerario que preparo durante la estancia en el Capitolio. Peeta estaba escuchándola pero su mirada se encontraba sobre Karniss, quién estaba parada en la entrada sin mostrar ninguna emoción sobre su rostro.

Inmóvil. Como si ella en verdad no estuviera ahí.

Esa mujer le llenaba de curiosidad, las ocasiones en que intento acercarse a ella en casa, Katniss le ignoraba y solamente le respondía con un; _si o no._ Y un asentimiento de la cabeza. Y cuando trataba de preguntarle sobre su vida privada le respondía: _"Estoy aquí para cuidarte, no para hablarte sobre mi vida"_

Le daba golpes bajos, pero él le respetaba ese punto. Katniss tampoco se mostraba interesada sobre conocer la vida de Peeta, después de aquella conversación en la cocina no volvió hacer comentarios sobre los actos que Peeta cometió en los Juegos.

—Puedes retirarte, Katniss —Haymitch le dijo cuándo quedaron solamente los vencedores—. Tu presencia aquí ya no es necesaria.

—Mi trabajo nunca termina —Ella hablo en voz alta—, si tienen cosas que decir pueden hablar en voz baja.

Atrevida. Le gustaba por el modo en que le respondía a Haymitch, ambos eran testarudos, no se dejaban por nada y en ocasiones se contuvo muchas risas por las respuestas que ambos se daban.

¡Y apenas llevaba una semana en el Doce!

Esos dos se matarían si llegaran a vivir solos.

—Hablaremos en voz baja —Haymitch levanto su vaso con licor—. Peeta, quiero que tengas mucho cuidado con lo que vas a decir. Eres sincero y puedes armar un levantamiento con solo chasquear los dedos.

—No quiero eso…

—Lo sé. Y por eso quiero que digas lo que Effie ha escrito sobre las tarjetas. Debemos mantener las cosas calmadas, no eres ajeno a lo que se encuentra sucediendo, pero a pesar del odio que todo mundo tiene sobre el Capitolio a todos les altero tu ataque. Si tú das una palabra a favor del Capitolio, no dudes en que todos se irán contra los rebeldes.

—Quieren terminar con la tiranía con Snow, pero tengo el poder para que se mantenga. Interesante.

—Peeta, no seas sarcástico —Haymitch hablo con seriedad—. Sugiero que te vayas a descansar ahora, supongo que tu chica te quiere acompañar, ya que te has quedado aquí. ¿No quieres ayudar al chico de una vez a retirarse la ropa?

* * *

Las puertas se abrieron y la mirada de Peeta se centró en las familias de los tributos con los que compartió entrenamiento y una corta amistad. Las familias no eran complementadas por una o tres personas, no, eran números más grandes, con niños que tendrían todavía más papeletas en la urna.

¿Cómo iniciar? ¿Cómo pedir perdón? ¿Cómo hablar para no dañar más?

Las tarjetas de Effie estaban escritas fríamente, no eran escritas por ella. Alguien más debió ayudarle así que las guardo.

—Los Juegos —Suspiro antes de continuar hablando—. Cuando uno es seleccionado y no has entrenado para sobrevivir, lo más probable es que al intentar sobrevivir la primera noche es una muerte segura —Peeta mantuvo el silencio por unos minutos—. Rue era una dulce niña, una pequeña que en el Centro en Entrenamiento llego a causar peleas entre los tributos —rió—. Era un ángel entre todos nosotros, una niña que yo quería salvar, no me interesaba morir en lo absoluto por ella, quería que ella volviese a casa. Me conto sobre sus hermanos y padres. Ella debería estar entre ustedes hoy —Trago en seco—. Leik, no converse mucho con él, no compartí los momentos que con Rue. No lo volví a ver en los Juegos, no puedo decir mucho sobre él, pero Rue le tenía aprecio y cariño. Rue fue una hermana que nunca tuve y por ella me gustaría donarle una parte de mis ganancias cada mes.

Una parte de los pobladores aplaudieron, los otros se mantuvieron en silencio, como si no creyeran lo que estaba diciendo, trato de sonreír de nuevo pero no pudo. Todo quedo en silencio de nuevo.

Y lo escuchó.

El silbido de un Sinsajo. Él mismo que Rue le enseño para comunicarse con él.

No escucho solamente, también vio la señal de respeto que pocas veces se utilizaban en el distrito doce. Uno levanto su mano con los tres dedos al aire, no fue solamente uno, fue la mayoría. No, nada de eso era nada bueno cuando los agentes de la paz se abalanzaron sobre la multitud. Peeta trato de bajar para evitar que se hiciese daño a las personas, pero fue jalado por Katniss, quién le miraba con enojo y lo empujó hacia dentro del Edificio.

—¡Carajo, chico! —Haymitch se pasó las manos por su rostro, frustrado—. Solo debías decir unas palabras, leer una maldita tarjeta.

—¡No fue mi intención, Haymitch! —El corazón de Peeta latía con mucha fuerza ante lo que acababa de presenciar—. Mi mente me transporto a esos momentos, me decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Yo no quería armar ese alboroto y ese hombre… ¡No había necesidad de matarlo!

—Estás en un jodido hincapié, niño. No debes dejar que tus sentimientos hablen por ti, tienes que pensar con la cabeza fría.

—Haymitch…

—Las tarjetas, Peeta. Las jodidas tarjetas.

* * *

Solo llego a editar un poco las tarjetas, buscar las palabras adecuadas para no ver que estaba siendo manipulado.

A los tributos del distrito diez no los conoció no recordaba sus nombres al momento de conmemorarlos. A los del distrito nueve solamente converso con el chico con quién mantuvo una plática ligera, dado que tenía el mismo gusto por la pintura.

Ignoro a Haymitch y habló bien de él, pero omitió por completo lo de las ganancias. A los del ocho y siete solamente los vio de vista y la poca atención que les presto en la entrevista ahí sí dijo en general todas las palabras que fueron escritas por Effie. Los del seis eran tímidos y la chica le enseño a cómo hacer una fogata. Los del distrito cinco si entreno con ellos y con ellos practico a como lanzar los cuchillos. El chico del cuatro no llego a sostener el tridente que quería cargar, se rindió pero no acepto ayuda de nadie. La chica se veía con nostalgia y le confió en que ambos eran pareja.

Y para nada se encontraban preparados para los juegos. Con ellos de nuevo habló con las tarjetas escritas por Effie. Los del distrito tres para nada convivieron con todos, siempre reservados queriendo formar sus estrategias sin aliados.

Los grupos del distrito uno y dos… chicos que les gustaba alabar y presumir que tan buenos eran con sus academias privadas para entrenar y al llegar a la mayoría de edad presentarse como voluntarios.

Y ahora que terminaba recapitulo todo lo ocurrido.

No hubo levantamientos como esperaba, no hubo señalas ni un silbido del Sinsajo. Nada.

¿Se estaban tragando todo lo que decía? ¿O realmente estaban planeando algo?

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Ya viene lo mejor? Quería entablar una relación de Peeta con los demás tributos... ¿Por qué? Más adelante sabremos porque está relación y como entra para el Capitolio tener a Peeta como su vencedor y como la Rebelión lo quiere.

 **Alexa:** si así es. Aunque si no hubiese tenido donde escribir, probablemente apenas iríamos por el capítulo dos. ¡Saludos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Hunger Games no me pertenecen. Todo es de Suzanne Collins, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entrenamiento.

 **N/A:** ¿Hola? Han pasado unos días desde que actualice. Es un poco raro, ya que por la emoción me puse actualizar todos los días seguidos XD. Y bueno, ya estoy aquí de regreso para continuar la historia.

¿Listos?

* * *

Katniss levanto el mentón y entro al despacho del Presidente Snow. Iba vestida como una persona normal, no como los del distrito ni extravagante como los del Capitolio, su uniforme de agente fue guardado. Su típica trenza caía sobre su hombro derecho, la liga sujetaba con fuerza su cabello. En su rostro no llevaba expresión alguna.

La silla principal estaba ocupada por el mismo Presidente, quién veía las grabaciones de los discursos que Peeta Mellark dijo durante la Gira de la Victoria. Ella era sincera consigo misma, y para nada se sintió complacida con las palabras que el joven vencedor dio. Lamentablemente ella no tenía ningún poder para controlar las palabras que decía ese chico.

—Presidente —Katniss inclino la cabeza levemente y Snow centró su mirada en ella.

Katniss descifro de inmediato la sonrisa que le estaba dando.

Era una sonrisa de orgullo; una felicitación ante el trabajo desempeñado que tuvo durante las últimas semanas en el distrito doce. Katniss se encargo de dar aviso a sus superiores cuando informo el asesinar al rebelde y de inmediato fue felicitada y un certificado por su labor fue enviado a la casa que compartía con la mujer que una vez fue la esposa de su padre.

—Señorita Everdeen —Snow no se movió de su asiente, su sonrisa fue borrada y su expresión cambio a una seria—, me complace volver a verla en toda una pieza, sin daño alguno.

—No son más que rasguños —señalo el brazo vendado—. Los culpables fueron castigados por orden de usted.

—No podía dejar que dañaran al equipo del Vencedor —Snow centro su atención de nuevo en las grabaciones—. Me temo que hubo una revuelta más el día en que partieron del distrito once. Debemos calmar las cosas, darles una lección. Te reunirás con Plutarch Heavensbee , para darle una estrategia de cómo controlar el once.

—Señor, le he dicho que no confió en ese hombre —Katniss no repitió el nombre y Snow sonrió—. Si no fuese porque es uno de los organizadores de los Juegos; le aseguraría que él es un rebelde.

—Plutarch nunca ha salido del Capitolio —Snow contesto con calma y eso hizo que Katniss pusiese los ojos en blanco—. Es uno de mis mejores hombres, recuerda que él nos ayudo a desmantelar uno de los grupos infiltrados aquí.

—¿Y ahora cuál es mi tarea, señor?

—Te vas a quedar durante el próximo mes en el distrito doce. Vas a seguir con normalidad, como si nada te hubiese dicho hoy. Tengo el presentimiento que nos acercamos a algo grande, y quiero que me mantengas informado —Snow se levanto de su asiento y se acerco hasta ella. Sus manos estaban cubiertas por los guantes, él iba bien vestido. Le paso una mano por su mejilla—. Eres la única mujer en quién confío, señorita Everdeen.

* * *

—Peeta, te ves adorable —chillo Portia ajustando el gran moño que Peeta llevaba sobre el cuello—. Eres la sensación en todos lados.

—Ya ni me lo digas —Peeta sonrió amablemente—. ¿En serio tenias que cortarme mi gran cabellera?

—No te quiero ver luciendo como Haymitch —Portia le paso una mano por el cabello recién cortado—. ¿Te encuentras preparado para asistir a la Mansión Presidencial?

—No, ni tengo ganas de ir —sus ánimos bajaron—, pero debo hacerlo. La vida de un vencedor. ¿Has visto a Katniss? Me temo que no la he visto desde que me dejo aquí tirado.

—No —Portia negó con la cabeza—. Nadie la ha visto en realidad, él que se encuentra custodiando la puerta es Pollux y no recuerdo el nombre del otro. Ahora debemos irnos, no queremos llegar tarde.

Una gran automóvil del Capitolio lo estaba esperando, entro y ahí mismo ya estaba Haymitch vestido con sus mejores galas y sobre sus manos ya un vaso de licor. Peeta entró, seguido por Portia y el resto del Equipo. Los agentes no subieron.

—Ellos irán en otro auto —Haymitch respondió antes de que él le preguntase—. Vas como toda una celebridad. Eres una celebridad.

—Es exagerado —murmuró—, deberíamos pasar desapercibidos.

—Eso es aceptable en el doce —Cinna habló—. No en el Capitolio. Está clase de vehículos son exclusivamente usados para los Vencedores y sus equipos.

—Hace años que yo no subo a unos —gruño Haymitch.

—No desde tu incidente con aquella enfermedad —Effie hizo un gesto de repulsión, de asco.

Y Peeta se dio una idea de que probablemente Haymitch habría tirado todo el licor sobre los lujosos asientos o, el pensamiento era un poco asqueroso pero era lo más aceptable, se habría vomitado y teniendo en cuenta esto, le retiraron el servicio.

Peeta se recargo en el asiento y miro al techo, pensativo. ¿Qué le pedirían que dijera durante la comida? ¿Conocería finalmente a los hombres y mujeres que lo patrocinaron en los juegos?

El viaje no duro mucho tiempo. Probablemente por la velocidad en que iban. Observo a la ciudad de noche, era extravagante y él estaba seguro que no podría acostumbrarse a estilo de vida. Él preferiría su distrito doce.

Al llegar no entraron por la misma puerta dónde los autos de las personas adineradas del Capitolio hacían fila, él fue llevado por otra puerta de la mansión Presidencial.

La puerta del auto se abrió y la cara de Katniss apareció.

—Peeta Mellark.

Peeta frunció el ceño, nadie bajo y todos se quedaron quietos, miro a Haymitch rápidamente quien asintió. Peeta se movió, tratando de no golpear a las personas que lo acompañaban, se inclino, tratando de no golpearse con la caratula del auto y bajo. Se sacudió levemente. El auto avanzo.

—Sígueme.

—¿Por qué no bajaron todos? —Camino a su lado—. ¿Hacen esto con todos los Vencedores?

—Sí —Katniss continúo caminando—. Iba a pedir a Effie, pero es una mujer que no tolero demasiado.

Los grandes árboles rodeaban unas escaleras ocultas, eran por lo mínimo veinte escalones y eso llevaba a una puerta no muy grande, de no estar iluminada él no se hubiese dado cuenta de eso. Antes de iniciar a subir, Katniss le puso una mano sobre su pecho y detuvo el paso.

—Peeta —Por primera vez Peeta veía los ojos de Katniss brillar, su tono no era una orden, y era la primera vez que se dirigía por su nombre, se había acostumbrado a que lo llamara Mellark—. Tienes que hacer lo que te diré.

—¿Qué es? —A Peeta no le estaba gustando el tono en que ella le estaba hablando—. ¿Me vas asesinar aquí?

—No —Katniss se sintió con confianza y le puso las manos sobre sus hombros. Retiro una mano y tomo una mano de Peeta entre la de ella. Ahí coloco un recipiente pequeño en forma de círculo—. Vierte esto sobre las bebidas que te den. Una vez que…

—¿Una vez que, qué?

—Hazlo, si se quieren propasar contigo.

Katniss se hizo a un lado y dejo el camino libre para que Peeta terminara de subir, la luz seguía filtrándose por el hueco de la puerta. A Peeta no le estaba gustando nada de lo que iba a ocurrir ahora. Guardo el pequeño cilindro en la bolsita que contenía el saco de color negro, tomo el picaporte y lo hizo cerrar.

Seis puertas estaban cerradas, la más llamativa era la que estaba al final del pasillo. Era la única que estaba abierta y Peeta pudo oler desde lejos el olor a cigarrillo, evito toser pero se llevo una mano a su nariz para no respirar el mismo olor, soltó el aire a través de su boca.

Camino a paso lento, ya con el conocimiento de lo que iba a pasar. Todos los vencedores pasaban por eso, dijo Katniss unos minutos atrás fuera.

A pesar de que la puerta estaba abierta, Peeta toco y una hermosa mujer con una peluca de color amarillo, un vestido extravagante y con el cigarro en mano, le sonrió. Era una mujer hermosa con tanto maquillaje encima. ¿Si se lo quitaba mantendría el mismo porte?

Él le sonrió por educación.

Y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

—Ni siquiera lo preparé para esto —La voz de Haymitch resonó en la oscuridad. Su mirada brillaba de enojo—. Debiste decirme.

—A ti no te tengo que decir nada —Respondió Katniss sin mirarlo—. Fueron órdenes del presidente.

—Tiene solo dieciocho años.

—Y Finnick Odair solamente quince. Peeta es lo suficiente grande como para ya tener una experiencia sobre el sexo.

—¿Y si no la tiene? ¿Has pensado en eso? Por favor, chica. Has vivido con Peeta durante más de diez días. Es claro que ya estás conociendo la actitud del chico.

—Tengo que obedecer —Katniss no flaqueo ante las palabras de Haymitch—. Tú nunca has tenido experiencias así, por tus trampas en los Juegos te excluyeron completamente de esto. Y te sumergiste en el alcohol.

—Me negué desde el principio. Y me sumergí cuando tu adorable presidente mando asesinar a toda mi familia y futura esposa.

—Debiste seguir el juego, Haymitch. No salir de él.

—¿Tu que puedes saber sobre esto, niña? No eres más que una lambe botas de Snow. Iré por ese chico y lo sacaré de ahí.

Haymitch avanzo y subió dos escalones. Katniss llevo su mano a su espalda y de ahí saco su arma y apunto a Haymitch en la frente.

—Un paso más y no dudaré en matarte.

—No lo harás.

—¿Por qué no?

—Te culparan de asesinato, Katniss —La voz de Peeta llego a oídos de ambos y ella se giro para verlo.

En el mismo estado que cuando le dejo. ¿Hace diez, veinte o media hora? Él no llevaba una expresión diferente en su rostro, pero en sus ojos sí.

—Vete, Katniss —su voz sonó dura, la sorprendió—, debo hablar con mi mentor.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo simplemente utilizo todo esto con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** ¿Acaso ustedes tres han conspirado? ¿O ya se daban la idea de que actualizaría ya? En todo caso, ¡Gracias por los reviews! Prometo contestarlos en el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

Katniss tomo una copa de la charola que el mesero le estaba tendiendo, la copa contenía un raro liquido en color rosa. En ocasiones anteriores llego a tomarla, le ayudaba a disipar el sueño y que dejará las preocupaciones por al menos esa noche, ahora estaba segura que no tendría ese mismo efecto.

Miro a los habitantes del Capitolio, con su extravagante ropa, tenían risas y carcajadas altaneras, alzaban sus copas y bebían. Estaba acostumbrada a vivir en ese entorno, pero eso no quería decir que le agradaban, no, con el tiempo que siguió viviendo ahí fueron desagradándole aun más.

Los Vencedores que estaban presentes iban acompañados de personas importantes, solamente una estaba sola. Y no era la loca del Distrito Cuatro, quién desde lejos sonreía forzadamente, la persona que la acompañaba no era discreto y le estaba tocando el trasero. Ella estaba incomoda, pero las cosas siguieron a su paso.

Al terminar la fiesta él la llevaría a una de las habitaciones de la Mansión, a un hotel, a la casa de ese hombre.

Un patrocinador era. Él fue el encargado de patrocinarla con comida y medicina después de aquella inundación que termino con la vida de la mayoría de los participantes.

—Hay Rebeldes infiltrados por todos lados —reconoció la voz pero no miro a Plutarch, quién ya estaba su lado—. ¿Puedes reconocer a alguno?

—Los conozco a todos —respondió y bebió de su copa—. Ninguno de los que están aquí les debe interesar formar parte de una rebelión que pronto será aniquilada. Eso solo dañaría a sus intereses.

—Siempre me sorprenden tus palabras y comprendo porque eres la favorita de Snow. ¿Alguna señal de que Peeta se encuentre en peligro?

—No. Y no es de tu incumbencia, mejor ve y habla con los Vencedores. No eras inocente Heavensbee tu eres uno de ellos y te voy a descubrir y cuando Snow me dé la orden…

—¡Katniss! —Ella reconoció la voz de Finnick Odair, quién mostraba una sonrisa sensual sobre su boca y cargaba consigo la confianza. Ella sintió furia dentro de sí misma por ser interrumpida.

—Odair —contestó sin entusiasmo—, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Desde que me dejaste plantado en aquella cama. Extraño estar contigo, me has tenido muy abandonado.

—Trabajo —Llevó su mano a la parte de su pecho que estaba descubierto por la camisa—, tengo tiempo libre en un rato más. Solo debo esperar a que Peeta Mellark se duerma y bajo a tu apartamento.

—Te estaré esperando —En un movimiento rápido, Finnick le robo un beso de los labios—. Nos vemos al rato.

Plutarch ya no estaba a su lado. Katniss quiso seguirlo, pero fue detenida cuando vio a Peeta alejarse de dónde momentos antes no lo vio.

¿En qué momento él se volvió tan sigiloso?

En casa era la persona más ruidosa que había conocido.

* * *

Peeta tiro de la cadena del retrete, no pasaron más de dos minutos antes de volver su cabeza ahí de nuevo. Trato de concentrarse en lo elegante que era el baño de la Mansión. Effie le había obligado a tomar aquella bebida, según ella era para que pudiese volver a comer todo lo que quisiese sin que el estomago le doliese.

Un desperdicio total de comida. Y no le agradaba para nada. Llevaba más de tres horas en esa fiesta y fue interrumpido en varias ocasiones por sus patrocinadores quienes exigieron su presencia y le invitaban a comer un bocadillo con ellos. Y él no tuvo de otra que aceptar.

En sí, era la tercera vez que tomaba de aquella bebida. El olor era repugnante y ahora anhelaba volver a casa, no al apartamento del entrenamiento, quería dormir y descansar antes de que fuese atormentado por las pesadillas.

Las piernas le temblaban cuando se levanto. Se lavo las manos, vertió un poco de agua y la llevo a su boca para disipar el olor. Se apoyo en el marco de la puerta.

Se sobresalto cuando una mano se poso sobre su espalda. Y vio a su guardaespaldas, quién mantenía una mirada preocupada sobre su rostro.

—Ya no la bebas —Le dijo en voz alta—. Te hará más daño de lo que piensas —le puso una mano sobre su frente—, estás ardiendo en fiebre. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos.

—¿Y Haymitch? —Su voz se escuchaba más débil de lo que creía—. Tengo que decirle…

—Mi gente se encargará de avisarle —Katniss puso el brazo de Peeta alrededor de su hombro—. Debemos irnos ahora.

Katniss conocía muy bien la Mansión y conocía uno de los pasadizos para ir directo al Estacionamiento, llevo a rastras a Peeta, quién poco a poco iba perdiendo la consciencia. No estaba del todo segura que fuese la bebida para vomitar la comida.

No, sabía lo que era.

Peeta se tambaleo y por poco cayeron. Pero ella era más fuerte que él y lo sostuvo, evitando la caída. El chofer que los había llevado a la fiesta la vio de lejos y le ayudo a cargar a Peeta hasta el auto. Peeta murmuro algo intangible y lo recostó por todo el asiento.

Katniss le dijo a dónde iban. Y él se puso en marcha.

Más tarde iba a tener problemas. Ella tenía el conocimiento de eso. Lo cuál sería extraño. Para todos.

* * *

Katniss tiro a Peeta sobre el suelo del elevador, retiro las piernas para que no chocaran con la puerta y pulso el botón que los llevaría al último piso.

El viaje fue demasiado rápido, se inclino y paso sus manos por debajo del brazo de Peeta y lo jalo hasta la entrada. Los avox ya no estaban en servicio, así que tendría que llevar al dormido Peeta hasta su habitación a rastras. No batallo mucho. Lo tiro sobre la cama y le retiro el saco.

—Siento que no volveré a despertar —murmuró.

—No seas exagerado —le desabrocho la camisa, dejando su pecho al descubierto, puso sus manos y su pecho no estaba ardiendo.

Fue al baño que estaba disponible en la habitación, tomo una toalla y lo vertió sobre el lavabo para remojarlo. Eligio agua fría, lo exprimió y salió del cuarto. Peeta seguía murmurando, lo puso sobre su frente.

Los puntos blancos llamaban a Peeta, él extendía la mano tratando de tocarlas, no estaban muy lejos.

Katniss le vio alzar la mano, dándose cuenta del efecto encontrado.

—Estarás bien —fue todo lo que Katniss dijo antes de que él perdiera el sentido y se sumieran al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Las luces del Capitolio estaban en su máximo esplendor y Peeta siguió durmiendo plácidamente. Él sudor en su frente desapareció y en su lugar la tranquilidad estaba reinando, llevaba dormido más de tres horas y en ninguna de esas se movió de su lugar tratando de quitar al fantasma que tenía encima.

Katniss entrecerró los ojos. Y recostó su cabeza sobre el pedazo libre de la cama.

—Puedes irte a dormir, chica. Yo me quedaré con él.

—Estás borracho —levantó su cabeza—. Y es mi trabajo cuidar de él.

—Ya estoy harto de escuchar lo mismo.

—Pues entonces deja de decirme que es lo que debo de hacer. Deja de entrometerte en mi trabajo.

Haymitch se carcajeo.

—Dite eso, chica. Di eso hasta que te lo creas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

-oOoOoOoOOoOoOoO-

Las ganas de querer ir al baño eran infinitas, los parpados le cansaban súbitamente y no tenía fuerzas para levantarse de la cama, pero estaba seguro que no podía seguir torturándose; debía ir al baño.

Retiro las sabanas que estaban sobre su cuerpo, puso sus pies en las orillas de la cama y la mano ya no le dolía para nada, su cuerpo estaba descansado pero su mentalidad no. Choco contra una mesita, soltó un quejido y siguió el camino hasta el baño.

Paso toda una eternidad para que saliera, pero aprovecho para darse una ducha rápida y tratar de recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior en la Mansión Presidencial.

¿En qué momento se fue a casa?

¿Con quién se regresó?

¿No se suponía qué…? La pregunta se quedo sin formular en su mente por el estruendoso ruido de cómo azotaban la puerta de su habitación.

—Vaya, panadero. Sí que te luciste con tanta bebida, no me lo esperaba de ti, chico —Haymitch entró al cuerpo, erguido y cambiado, sin muestra de que estuviera tomando—. Ni yo mismo me emborrache tanto.

Peeta tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, su mano izquierda le dolía demasiado, como si hubiese estado sosteniendo algo de mucho pero durante un largo tiempo. Haymitch no estaba ebrio, ni nada. Totalmente sobrio. Frunció el ceño y aguardo unos minutos para que el dolor disminuyera.

Las luces giraban a su alrededor y los parpados los seguían sintiendo pesados. Y sorprendentemente tenía muchas ganas de dormir y no despertar en un largo tiempo.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Más de medio día.

—¡¿Medio día?! —Peeta se encamino hasta el ropero dónde se guardaba ropa para cada ocasión que tuviese una visita al Capitolio—. Un patrocinador me ha invitado a comer a casa…

—Ya me encargué de llamar al Presidente —No hubo emoción en la voz de Haymitch—, no tienes que asistir, le he dicho todos tus síntomas y como te ha afectado, inclusive de tu enfermedad.

—¿Qué enfermedad?

—Anoche te estabas muriendo, pero tenías de una excelente enfermera a tu lado que te salvo la vida.

—¿Effie?

—Katniss.

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

Peeta miro desde lejos correr a Katniss, no supo cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo, pero ella no parecía cansada por nada y parecía que no era la única vuelta que iba a dar.

Pensó en unirse a ella, pero su pierna no estaba del todo curada. Aún recordaba la flecha que Glimmer le dio en la pierna, dejándolo inmovilizado después de que Peeta dejara huir al tributo del distrito cinco en los Juegos. Aún podía sentir los golpes de Marvel sobre su rostro, poco le falto para que le quebrará la nariz. Y si no hubiese sido por ese fuego inesperado en los Juegos hoy no estaría ahí, viendo a Katniss correr.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día? —Parpadeo sorprendido, pero negó con la cabeza—. ¿Tienes un plan de salir y me necesitas?

—No —Peeta se encamino hasta ella con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Pero te estaba buscando. Cuando yo corro mi respiración se agita muy rápido.

—En la Academia nos hacían correr a todas horas —Katniss puso sus manos sobre su cintura—. En la lluvia, en el lodo, con explosiones detrás de nosotros, era todos los días así que debíamos acostumbrarnos. Muchos fueron dados de baja porque eran débiles y no soportaban tanto como uno.

—Una —le corrigió Peeta—. ¿Cómo le hiciste? Entrar a la Academia, los agentes son hombres por lo regular. Hiciste historia.

—Peeta, ¿Has visto que no tengo mucho pecho? —Peeta balbuceo sorprendido ante eso y Katniss lo vio sonrojarse, ella también sintió que sus mejillas se volvían de color rojo—. Una buena venda y pueden ser cubiertos, un corte de cabello y…

—¿Fingiste ser hombre durante toda la estancia?

—¿En verdad crees que una mujer podría haber entrado?

—Pero el día en que…

—Para el día de la ceremonia dijeron mi nombre completo, todos se quedaron sorprendidos de que fuese mujer, y que me graduase mucho antes que los que entre.

—¿Por qué quisiste ser un agente?

—Eso no te incumbe —Katniss le dio la espalda—. ¿Quieres aprender a usar el arco? No fuiste muy bueno con él en los juegos. Apenas y tirabas de la flecha.

—No tenía entrenamiento para nada de eso —Peeta sonrió—. Apenas y pude lanzar un cuchillo.

—Un cuchillo que dio en el costado de la tributo, cuya cuál contrajo una infección, se desangro y murió.

—Eso me convierte en un asesino.

Katniss asintió. Y Peeta se encamino hasta la mesa en dónde estaban los cuchillos, algunos más afilados que otros. Otros más pequeños.

—Esté año seré mentor —murmuró—. Y no sé como entrenaré a mi tributo. No quiero serlo. No quiero darle consejos y después ver como no sobrevivió.

—No tenemos opción.

-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-

—Lick Jens se encuentra furioso con todo mundo —Cinna le confió a Haymitch, estaba confeccionando un nuevo diseño de vestido—. Mi compañera nos ha comentado lo que ocurrió esta mañana en su mansión. Según ella, él despilfarro contra Peeta.

—El máximo patrocinador y fue humillado.

—Quiere tomar represalias contra Peeta. No le gusto lo que él hizo con su hija. ¿Acaso tú le dijiste que debía darle?

—A mi no se me informo nada de eso, Cinna —Haymitch se llevó una mano a su frente—. Llegamos a la fiesta y Katniss lo solicitó, debí darme la jodida idea. Por Panem, tú estabas ahí Cinna. Creí que le darían la bienvenida.

—Sería bueno tener a Lick Jens de aliado. Pero es demasiado fiel al Capitolio. ¿Han podido conseguir los recursos que les hace falta?

—Snow nos dio un golpe bajo a todos. Nuestro plan se va a retrasar durante algunas semanas. Meses. Quizás estemos antes o después de los Juegos.

—La tiranía sigue.

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-

La flecha salió volando a otro lado, Peeta vio que Katniss suspiraba fastidiosa, pero también pudo ver que estaba conteniendo una sonrisa. Era un pésimo estudiante y no necesitaba que su _maestra_ se lo dijera.

—Eres terrible —le dijo ella.

—Es pesado el arco —hizo un movimiento, como si apenas pudiese levantarlo.

Y sonrió. Katniss le quito el arco, se puso en su lugar, puso la flecha en lugar y disparo. Dio justo en el blanco y Peeta se mordió los labios para contener una sonrisa con ella.

—Es pesado —lo dejo caer sobre la mesa—. ¿En que eres bueno?

—Pues…, pues… ¿viste que soy bueno con el camuflaje?

—Yo te habría visto desde lejos. No fuiste demasiado bueno con ese material que te mandaron. Ojo, te habría visualizado con los ojos abiertos y suspirando, cuando estabas quieto ni en cuenta, a menos que en verdad estuviera rebuscando.

—En casa yo me encargaba de las decoraciones de los pasteles —Peeta sonrió con nostalgia—. No me resultaba tan difícil de ese modo. ¿Tienes familia Katniss? Mi mamá antes de que partiera a los Juegos me dijo que fue bueno tener a un hijo tan molesto como yo, que sería la última vez que nos veríamos. Golpe bajo. Esperaba verla llorar, ver y decirle: _Hey, mamá, haré todo lo posible por regresar, no te preocupes. Te amo._ Pero no, solo me hizo sentir mal y me bajo los ánimos.

—Qué asco de madre.

—La quiero aún así.

—Pues no deberías, son seres terribles. Dicen amar a un hijo, jurarles que estarán ahí para ellos y cuando más la necesitas te dan la espalda, se olvidan de ti y hasta se alegran cuando por fin dejas la casa.

Para Peeta no pasó desapercibido el tono de enojo con el que ella habló. Una mala relación con su madre, quiso tocarla y decirle algo consolador, pero no tenía las palabras en su boca, no sabía que decirle para tranquilizarla. Puesto que concordaba con ella, cuando más necesito de su madre, ella le dio la espalda.

—¿Y cómo te fue anoche con Finnick Odair?

—Bien —murmuró sin mirarlo—, ya me hacía falta tener un hombre a mi lado.

—Estás rodeada siempre de hombres.

—Sexo —Peeta se sonrojó—. Algo que tú también tuviste la noche anterior con esa niña mimada.

—Yo no tuve sexo —murmuró—. No podía hacerlo y no quería. A mí no me interesa tener sexo.

—¿Ni por las joyas y dinero que te ofreció?

—Son cosas materiales y ya tengo muchas.

—Cometiste un error, Peeta. Verás la consecuencia cuando regresemos al Distrito doce.

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-

Peeta fue recibido por su padre al bajar el tren; la estación estaba vacía. Algo estaba pasando, y su corazón inició a palpitar de miedo.

Recordaba las palabras de Katniss en el Centro de Entrenamiento. Peeta se acercó hasta él y le dio un abrazo demasiado fuerte, sintiéndose a salvo por alguna extraña razón. Escucho lo que su padre le estaba diciendo, frunció el ceño y se retiró enojado, furioso.

—Nos vamos a ir a la panadería —le dijo a Katniss, quién asintió y llamó a Castor, para que trajera un auto y trasladarlos.

Pronto iba a oscurecer y tenían que regresar a casa temprano, para evitar congelarse durante la noche, en cambio Haymitch se iba a retirar a la Aldea con la mitad de su equipo.

—Mi padre me ha dicho que mi hermano ha sido atacado, que se encuentra muy débil —le dijo cuándo se quedaron a solas—. Por algún momento creí que me diría que alguien estaba muerto.

—Lo lamento.

—¿Por qué?

—Tú desobedeciste —se encogió de hombros—. Te están dando una lección.

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

 **N/A:** Ya estamos por dar otro salto… pero para que aparezca la rebelión falta… ¡Gracias por los reviews chicas!

 **Carla:** ¡Hola linda! Pues espero que te siga gustando. Ya veremos que puede ocultar ella... ¿O son otros los que ocultan cosas? Saludos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Hunger Games no me pertenecen, todo es de Suzanne Collins.

 **-OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo-**

Tras terminar la Gira de la Victoria y enterarse de lo que sucedió con su hermano; Peeta volvió a pasar mucho más tiempo en la panadería, como en los viejos tiempos en los que vivía ahí, se podría decir que se volvió a mudar con ellos, pero solo serían unos días en lo que todo se calmaba y regresaba a su lugar.

El susto por el asalto a su hermano estaba muy presente en la familia, sobre todo para su madre, quién se volvió un poco paranoica con ello, quién creía que no iba a faltar mucho para que atacaran la panadería y echo la culpa a la gente de la Veta por el asalto a su hijo. Ella siempre hería con palabras a las personas que buscaban las sobras del pan, pero su madre no quería ver que las heridas que fueron causadas a sus hermanos no podían crearlas esas personas.

Su hermano tuvo que dejar su trabajo en las minas. Cuando Peeta regreso siendo un vencedor dejo su trabajo con ellos y su madre necesitaba a su hijo de regreso a tiempo completo. Peeta ya no tenía que regresar por que no tenía necesidad alguna.

Las heridas de su hermano desaparecerían en un largo tiempo, los moretones seguían siendo muy visibles.

Peeta volvió a preparar galletas con decoraciones, los pastelillos volvían a lucir en el escaparate y atraían de nuevo la atención de todos los niños que se paraban minutos mirando. Era diferente estar de nuevo en la panadería, trabajando para su madre, quién desde que volvió le dejo en claro que no iba a pagarle por los servicios. Peeta lo hacía más que nada por su padre.

La conducta de su madre era otra cuando sus guardaespaldas estaban dentro de la panadería.

¿Le tendría miedo a Katniss?

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

—¿Y hace mucho tiempo que mantienes una relación con Finnick Odair? —Peeta rompió el silencio que tuvieron durante el regreso a la Aldea.

—¿Te gusta escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

—Todo de lo que se habla en la fiesta se sabe.

—Menos mi relación con él, excepto los que andas escuchando a hurtadillas y luego tratan de desaparecer como si nada.

—Te estaba buscando. ¿Era eso lo que querías escuchar?

—Quizás —Se encogió de hombros—. Odair y yo tenemos una similitud de edad, hubo un tiempo en que también me encargue de protegerlo en cierto tiempo. Y bueno, las cosas sucedieron de la nada.

Peeta únicamente asintió y ya no dijo nada. No le gusto la respuesta en particular, ya que no se imaginaba a Katniss teniendo _sexo_ con algún hombre, era una imagen demasiado extraña para su mente.

La oscuridad inicio a cernirse sobre todo el distrito, para cuando llegaron ya estaba en completa oscuridad y la única luz que se veía era de las luminarias de toda la Aldea. Iba a ser una noche muy fría. Después de que entraran a la casa y los agentes se dispersaran a sus guardias, Katniss le pidió que si podía preparar unas tazas de café para sus agentes.

Peeta se ofreció a prepararlas.

—Será una noche helada —Peeta puso varias tazas en una bandeja—, deberías decirle a tus hombres que se mantengan en un lugar cálido. Aquí pueden quedarse, sobra mucho especio.

—Puedes aguantar.

Peeta suspiro cansado ante las excusas que Katniss daba de sus hombres.

—Yo no sé qué tan duro han sido todos los trabajos, a la gente que sirves o si aceptan a la primera lo que tú quieras; yo no —Su voz no sonó tan dura como espero—. No me gusta pensar que por mi _seguridad_ ellos se estén congelando allá afuera, si están acostumbrados a lugares fríos desconozco el dato, pero no me agrada. ¿Has pasado la noche aquí alguna vez en el pasado? Es terrible el frío que se vive en el Doce, para mañana habrá más de diez casos de personas de muerte por neumonía, haz que entren, por favor. La casa es grande y tiene una chimenea, si no les pides que entres saldré, vigilare con ellos y probablemente enfermaré por la mañana. No querrás darle ese dato a Snow… ¿O sí?

Katniss se mantuvo en silencio, pensando en las palabras del Vencedor, pero terminó por asentir.

—Iré a decirles.

La verdad era que Katniss solo visito una vez el Distrito doce, ya siendo una agente y estaba a cargo de la protección del Presidente, quién llegó especialmente para las elecciones de un nuevo alcalde y eso fue en días de verano, frío no hacía nada.

Katniss se mordió los labios y llamó a Castor.

—Por esta noche nos vamos a tener que reorganizar en un lugar fijo —sus hombres formaron un círculo a su alrededor, escuchando con atención y sus manos temblaban sosteniendo las armas—, nadie se va a quedar fuera, será una noche fría.

—No nos dimos cuenta de eso —susurró Castor e hizo reír a sus compañeros, Katniss sólo puso los ojos en blanco pero terminó por reír.

—Castor, Pollux, Tom, Clak y Terry, Tax, se quedarán conmigo en casa de Peeta Mellark, el resto pasará la velada en casa de Haymitch —todos asintieron—. Ahora díganme, ¿Algo sospechoso que hayan visto durante la estancia en la panadería?

—Una mujer ha venido a visitar a Haymicth —respondió el agente de cabello rubio—. Le ha traído varias botellas de licor casero.

—¿Sólo eso? ¿La misma mujer?

—La misma —confirmó.

—¿Nombre?

—Ripper. Vende licor ilegal en el Quemador.

—Mañana le haremos una visita —dijo Tax.

—Yo pienso que esto debe ser una distracción —Katniss miro a las casas vacías—. Los rebeldes siguen aquí, pero están ocultándose en un buen lugar, nuestro sistema no ha dado una ubicación posible. Cometí un error fatal por seguir las órdenes del Presidente —murmuró Katniss.

—¿Habernos ido al Capitolio, verdad? —Castor tomo la palabra.

—Exacto —Katniss miro a la ventana de Peeta, pero la luz seguía apagada—. Hubo un incidente que nadie reporto, pero una persona me lo confío. El distrito doce, durante la gira de la Victoria se quedo sin señal al Capitolio, las grabaciones de audio y cámara desaparecieron por más de dos horas. Pero tuvieron una falla, una grabación de audio dura una hora y luego se corta. Una hora ha sido borrada. O se les ha pasado el dato o fue hecho adrede, me temo que vamos a iniciar a esparcirnos por todo el Distrito.

—Ya todos conocen nuestros rostros —respondió el agente rubio.

—Y eso nunca ha sido un impedimento para cumplir con nuestra labor —Katniss sonrió—. Ustedes dos —señalo a los dos agentes que casi no hablaban, Clak y Terry—. Ustedes asistirán al Alcalde. Pollux irás con el jefe de Agentes y supervisaras los datos que traspasan al Capitolio: _Muertes, arrestos, asesinatos,_ todo —su mirada se centró en Castor—. Haymitch. En el Capitolio se perdió durante más de tres horas dos días seguidos, sin rastro, nada. Sé que no es nuestro deber cuidarlo, pero no me gustan sus movimientos. Debemos tener cuidado, ustedes saben cómo trabajamos, como hablamos y nuestras claves. Estamos cerca de descubrir algo, algo grande y quiero que todos estén alerta.

Los agentes asintieron. Katniss se despidió de la mitad de su equipo y el otro camino a casa de Peeta.

 **-OoOOoOoOoOOoOoO-**

—Es una mujer muy entregada a su trabajo —Peeta le dijo a Castor, quién estaba sacando algunos platos de le encimera—. A veces hasta me pregunto si duerme —miro al sillón en dónde Katniss revisaba unos apuntes de una tableta.

—Por algo es nuestra líder —Castor la miro con orgullo en sus ojos—, puede ser dura pero…

—¿Amable?

—No —respondió al instante—, puede ser muchas cosas, pero la amabilidad no es parte de ella. Llevo conociéndola más de cuatro años y si buscas amabilidad, estás en el camino incorrecto.

—Tú tienes carácter de ser amable, ¿Por qué ella no?

—Porque esa parte murió de mí cuando era una niña —La voz de Katniss resonó en toda la cocina y llegó a oídos de sus agentes que la miraban—. ¿Eso quieres saber? Deja de buscar Mellark y deja de ponerme trabas en el camino, te lo dije desde el principio, no vas a saber nada sobre mí. Encárgate de tus asuntos y no te metas en mi vida.

—Me preocupo. Eres una persona que no tiene consideración por nada, has matado a varios rebeldes sin siquiera darles la oportunidad de hablar… me impediste salvar aquel hombre en el distrito once… no llego a comprender con qué clase de persona… —guardo silencio.

Peeta no termino la frase y les dio la espalda a todos. Saco las galletas que estuvo preparando, las dejo sobre la bandeja y camino hasta las escaleras, tras unos segundos de desaparecer un portazo se escuchó.

—Iré a la plaza del Distrito —Katniss miro a sus agentes—. Están a cargo, no le quiten la mirada.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, lo haré yo sola.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

Ese día estaba nublado, el sol no se presenciaría ese día y oscurecería mucho más temprano que en días anteriores.

Llego hasta lo que era la oficina de Cray, quién estaba conversando con algunos agentes.

—Katniss —Se levantó y le tendió la mano para saludarla—, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Necesito hablar a solas contigo, diles que se vayan.

—Retírense.

Al quedarse a solas, Katniss puso sus manos sobre el viejo escritorio y se inclinó.

—¿Dónde están?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Las grabaciones —murmuro—, las que borraron de la oficina del Alcalde.

—Yo no sé…

—Deja de encubrirlos, Cray.

—Yo no sé nada, Katniss —respondió con seguridad—. Yo no formo parte de ninguna rebelión si es lo que quieres saber. ¿Para qué? No tengo nada, no me afecta esa rebelión, yo sigo manteniendo ingresos del Capitolio y vivo bien. _Estoy de tu lado._

—¿Quién golpeo al hermano de Peeta? ¿Hubo algún detenido ya?

—Nada.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Un nuevo ataque puso histéricos a todos los habitantes del distrito doce. Fue cerca de la tienda de zapatos que dejo como heridos a dos personas: el padre de la chica, quién lloraba con fuerza sosteniendo a su hermano, un niño no mayor de siete años. Y el padre de Peeta Mellark.

Katniss llegó corriendo al lado de Peeta. Mientras él ayudaba a trasladar a su padre, Katniss se dirigió ante Cray, ella era más fuerte que él, lo empujo lejos de la explosión y lo lanzó contra la pared del negocio más cerca de ahí, la mitad de los espectadores los miraban a ellos y los otros ayudaban a llevarse a los heridos al único doctor que vivía cerca de la zona.

Peeta no miro hacia atrás dónde Katniss estaba, él se fue con su padre, quién trataba de sonreír y le decía que todo se encontraba bien.

Katniss sentía la furia que corría por todas sus venas. Ella respiro con dificultad después de darle el primer golpe en la cara, nadie se acercó a ella para tratar de detenerla. Al siguiente golpe los murmullos llegaron a sus oídos. Otro golpe le dio, que él no se defendiera le hizo enojar mucho más.

—Vaya manera de estar de nuestro lado —lo estrujo. Cray volvió a quedarse quieto—. Estabas aquí presente cuando todo ocurrió. ¡Tú pudiste detener todo! ¡Pollux! —Él se acercó, manteniendo cierta de distancia de su líder—. Encárgate de llevar al Jefe Cray a la prisión del Distrito Doce. Agente Cray, se encuentra bajo arresto por actos de traición al Capitolio y a su comunidad —Cuando Pollux se lo llevo, Katniss se dio la vuelta para mirar a los habitantes restantes—. Escúchenme todos, a partir de ahora vamos a tener un toque de queda, cualquier persona que se encuentra fuera de casa después de las _7:30 pm_ de la noche, será arrestado e interrogado. Todos vuelvan a sus deberes. ¡Ahora!

Haymitch se quedó en la misma posición mirándola desde lejos, mantenía el ceño fruncido. Katniss lo sintió y le regresó la mirada, como diciéndole: _tú eres él siguiente._

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

 **N/A:** Uff, que intenso… Jajaja. Tengo que ser sincera, no sabía cómo llegar a este capítulo. Que escribir y decir, pero hemos llegado hasta aquí con un nuevo problema.

 **Carla:** Así es nena. Aún nos falta conocer mucho más sobre esto. Katniss es igual de complicada con el libro (sí es que lo estoy traspasando bien XD). ¡Nos leemos linda!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo simplemente utilizo todo esto con fines de entretenimiento.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

Katniss miro y escucho a la madre de Peeta, quién estaba refunfuñando de nuevo por tercera vez esa mañana, seguía diciendo que los hombres eran débiles que por culpa de esos dos hombres que estaban tendidos en la cama tuvo que cerrar la panadería por falta de ayuda y no porque Peeta no quisiera trabajar.

Y lo mejor que podía hacer era _humillarlos_ con sus palabras y repitiendo lo tontos y débiles que eran ellos.

Cuando fijo la mirada en ella, la señora Mellark dijo:

—Muchacha, en el sotano de la habitación tengo vendas nuevas, tráelas.

A lo que Katniss tajantemente respondió:

—No sirvo ni trabajo para usted, señora —Y se cruzó de brazos, ignorándola cuando ella paso a su lado.

No era la primera ocasión en que la señora Mellark se había dirigido a ella de esa manera desagradable; Katniss se limitaba simplemente a ignorarla y evitar escuchar las cosas que decía. Todo esto era sin la presencia de Peeta.

La señora Mellark intentaba alardear o intimidarla, ninguna de esas dos cosas le causaba emoción alguna a Katniss, más que fastidio y las ansías de querer regresar a la Aldea de Vencedores, pero soportaba esa clase de personas evitando insultarlas o ponerlas en su lugar.

—¿Han encontrado algo? —La voz de Peeta la saco de sus pensamientos y esté le tendió una bolsa con galletas—. Escuché que conversabas con Castor, que investigará dónde fue la explosión.

—No es bueno que escuches conversaciones ajenas —Katniss mordió de la galleta que sacó de la bolsa—. Algunos son asuntos importantes que uno como vencedor no debe escuchar.

— _Te estaba buscando_ —Katniss puso los ojos en blanco ante la respuesta.

—¿Cómo está tú padre?

—Bien —Suspiró—. Afortunadamente las quemaduras no son muy notorias, le he dicho a mi hermano mayor que de haber estado en el lugar del señor Cartwright habría recibido sus lesiones. Ambos se encontraban de lado inverso.

—Katniss —Pollux apareció por el pasillo, levantó la mano a modo de saludo a Peeta, quién le sonrió amablemente—, necesito un momento contigo para conversar.

Katniss le dirigió una mirada a Peeta y él interpretó lo que su mirada quería decir. Fácil: que se alejará de ahí y no escuchará nada de lo que tenía que conversar con su agente.

Por la mirada de él, supuso que era algo de vital importancia. Ella se cruzó de brazos y arqueo una ceja, esperando su respuesta.

—Te veré al rato —murmuró y regresó a la habitación en dónde estaba su padre y hermano.

Katniss se dirigió hasta el pasillo y camino detrás de Pollux, ambos pasaron por la salita y caminaron hasta la puerta que conectaba con la panadería. La cortina estaba baja, lo que dejaba poca iluminación en el lugar.

Katniss se encargó de cerrar la puerta.

—Katniss —Pollux sacó unos papeles que tenía ocultos bajo su chaqueta—. Estuve revisando la oficina de Cray y me encontré con que unos datos no concordaban —Le entrego los papeles y Katniss los leyó.

 **-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

—Esa chica —el señor Mellark susurró—… me recuerda mucho a una mujer que me enamoré hace muchos años.

—¿Hablas de la que huyo con el minero? —Peeta sonrió con tristeza al recordar como su padre recordaba con ternura a esa mujer de la que se enamoró en su adolescencia.

—Ella era rubia.

La señora Mellark entró en ese momento a la habitación y se colocó en la esquina de la cama y se dispuso a quitarle la del brazo derecho. La tiró al otro lado y le puso la nueva venda limpia.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dijo el médico que debías estar en cama?

—Tranquila, mujer —le sonrió con ternura—. Para mañana te ayudaré a que reinicies la producción de pan.

—No —Peeta respondió—. Yo te puedo ayudar, madre. Papá tú tienes que descansar, dijeron una semana y solamente han pasado dos días.

—No —la señora Mellark puso las manos en las caderas—, desde que te convertiste en vencedor hay tragedias por todos lados. Y tú no hay ayudado mucho encontrándote aquí. Si te tengo aquí, más tragedias ocurren, puedes quedarte aquí pero en la panadería no quiero verte.

—Estaré en la cocina —Peeta respondió de inmediato—, nadie me va a ver.

—Cualquiera deduciría quién es el que cocina.

—Mujer…

—No.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

Haymitch salió de la su casa y miró que solamente tenía un agente a su disposición y lo saludo.

—¿Cómo te llamas, chico?

—Peter.

—Casi como el del chico. Asistiré al Quemador, ¿Me acompañas?

Peter miro a todos lados para ver que no hubiera nada sospechoso así que simplemente asintió al Vencedor y se encaminó detrás de él. Haymitch metió las manos a su bolsillo sin razón aparente, ya que no sacó nada y el frío disminuyo mucho en los últimos días, al final término por sonreírle.

Haymitch le dijo que esperara fuera del Quemador y él simplemente obedeció.

Haymitch llegó hasta el puesto de Ripper, no tuvo que decirle lo que quería, ya que ella se lo entrego rápidamente.

—¿Ha habido mucho movimiento por aquí? —Haymitch miro a su alrededor, un gran número de puestos se encontraban vacíos, sin mercancía, cerrados e incluso uno que otro anunciaba que estaba cerrado permanentemente.

—Problemas —murmuró la mujer—. Se han llevado a unos cuantos para interrogarlos, desde que se fue Cray ha sido toda una revuelta. Dicen que va a venir alguien mucho peor a controlarnos aquí.

—¿Quién dice eso?

—Rumores —susurró—. Tú vienes con uno de ellos y todos te miran mal, están aquí, Haymitch. Lo están. La gente teme.

—Gracias, Ripper.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

—¡Haymitch! —se giró para ver a Katniss, quién caminaba frenéticamente hasta él—. ¿Cuántas veces has visitado la oficina de Cray en el último año?

—No salgo de casa. Me la paso borracho, y además no tengo interés en visitar al jefe de agentes.

—Responde mi pregunta antes de que te arreste por traición —Katniss se encontraba frunciendo el ceño.

—A todos quieres arrestar por traición —Haymitch levantó las manos exasperado—. ¿No tienes un argumento más sutil? ¿Así es como te has ganado el nombre de mejor agente? ¿Solamente arrestando a…? —Haymitch se tambaleo al suelo cuando recibió un golpe por parte de Peter en la parte trasera de su pierna.

Katniss se inclinó.

—¿Cuántas veces?

—Ni una, ni una sola he ido. Las jodidas veces que he salido es porque vengo por licor —Haymitch se mordió los labios, el golpe con la arma le dolió profundamente—. Trescientos cuarenta días me encuentro borracho, sobrio solamente cuando me obligan a ir al Capitolio.

—Peter, arresta a Haymitch y llévalo a la celda de a lado donde se encuentra Cray —Katniss se levantó del suelo—. ¿Sabes? Algunos agentes que trabajan con nosotros han dicho que te han visto en muchas ocasiones con Cray. ¿Cómplices? Quizás…

—Soy un Vencedor —gruño Haymitch—. A Snow no le va a gustar este abuso de autoridad por parte tuya.

—Da la curiosidad que ocurrió el ataque al padre de Peeta tú te encontrabas muy cerca. ¿No habrás sido tú quién fue el detonante de la explosión?

—Son suposiciones, niña. No me puedes arrestar por ello. Me duele la jodida rodilla. Piensa bien niña, te estás llevando por la emoción de lo que vas descubriendo en el distrito —sonrió—. Todas estas cosas han sucedido cientos de veces, solamente que la autoridad los ignoraba. No es un plan estratégico, los rebeldes han llegado aquí por eso mismo, por la falta de atención.

Katniss se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiro.

—Entonces eso es lo que va a cambiar.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

 **N/A:** Lamento no actualizar sábado y domingo:(, seguramente se acostumbraron a eso, jajaja. Me estaba quedando sin ideas a como llevar este capítulo, pero ya para hoy me pongo las pilas y la siguiente semana debo tomar una semana por exámenes así que las dejaré bien equipada.

 **Carla:** ¡Hola nena! ¿Así? ¿Y cuáles son tus suposiciones? Me encantaría leerlas. ¡Gracias por tu review!

 **L:** Hola nena, me alegra mucho entonces que vengas intrigada aquí. Espero que te siga gustando. ¡Gracias por tu review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Hunger Games pertenecen únicamente a Suzanne Collins. Yo uso todo esto con fines de entretenimiento.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

El sol aún no hacia acto de presencia, una gran neblina cubría gran parte de todo el distrito doce. Katniss apenas pudo visualizar cuando el aerodeslizador del Capitolio apareció e iniciaba aterrizar a una distancia no muy lejana de la estación de trenes.

El frío regresaba al distrito, las manos de Katniss se ocultaban bajo los bolsillos del abrigo que llevaba, sentía sus orejas congeladas, no fue buena idea llevar una trenza que ahora se deslizaba por el hombro izquierdo.

No escucho cuando del aerodeslizador se abrió una rampa y de ahí bajaron más agentes de la paz, con rostros cubiertos y armas largas. Se encaminaron a su dirección y Katniss asentía levemente a todos. La mitad de su equipo los hizo alejarlos de ellos. Al final lo vio: Romulus Thread. Imponente y con un gran ceño sobre su rostro le tendió la mano, Katniss levantó el mentón y él le regreso una sonrisa.

—Esperaba que me llamaras al día siguiente de que llegarás —Caminaron hasta ir delante de los agentes que ahora los seguía—, no creí que duraras ya tres semanas. Personalmente, creí que dejarías este puesto para volver de inmediato al Capitolio.

—Tu falta de fe me duele —Katniss fingió estar dolida—, pero el desorden en este distrito es mucho mayor de lo que me esperaba. En los registros que se encontraron hay números alterados, lo que me parece muy extraño, dado que en algunos casos disminuyen las personas y gravemente en otro hay un número exagerado de vivientes aquí. Creí que el Capitolio se encontraba en constante vigilancia en los distritos.

—También existen los problemas allá. Está semana me encontré de viaje en el distrito cuatro, un pequeño grupo rebelde se estaba formando ahí, por supuesto ninguno de los detenidos dijo nada. Ya sabes su sentencia.

—¿Rebeldes?

—Habitantes del cuatro.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

Peeta miro con horror al Quemador cuando ardió en llamas, las personas salían corriendo, pertenencias de todos los habitantes que vivían alrededor eran esparcidas sobre el suelo, cientos de agentes de la paz tiraban a las personas sobre el suelo y profanaban golpes.

Los niños presentes lloraban, pasaban por su lado y le pedían ayuda, mientras trataban de explicarle que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Peeta tragaba en seco.

Gritó para que se detuvieran cuando vio que uno de los agentes golpeaba a una mujer, no la conocía personalmente, pero ella cada noche en años anteriores se acercaba a los contenedores de basura de la panadería, esperando encontrar migajas, pan quemado, algo para comer. No iba a golpearlo en la cara, le iba a dar al casco sin daño, el dañado sería él con su mano. Así que se lanzó como una especie de lanza y lo tiro al suelo. Antes de poder hacer algo fue jalado hacia atrás y patadas cayeron sobre él.

—¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Basta! —Reconoció la voz de Castor—. Es un vencedor, estúpidos —Los agentes de inmediato se pusieron tiesos—. Es Peeta Mellark. Consigan extintores para controlar este fuego.

—No recibimos órdenes tuyas —le respondió uno.

—Entonces te la doy yo —Katniss apareció detrás de ellos, se inclinó ante Peeta, quién ya estaba sangrando por la nariz—. De tu bolsillo Peeta Mellark será atendido. Me temo que no tendrán paga durante las siguientes semanas.

—Líder…

—Vayan a lo que les dijo Castor —No los miro, pero en su voz no había cavidad para que desobedecieran—. Les dije que Peeta no tenía que salir de casa.

—¡¿Qué es todo esto, Katniss?! —Se separó de ella— ¡¿Por qué hacen esto?! ¡Diles que se detengan!

—¡El distrito necesita orden! —gritó—. Y yo no puedo darlo sola, no cuando todos apoyan a un traidor. Y nadie hace caso a lo que yo digo, como el toque de queda que impuse una semana atrás.

—¡No es la manera!

—¡Entonces para la próxima ya lo saben! —Chilló—. Si quieren arreglar las cosas de otro modo, ya saben que su opción será hablar —Se dirigió a Pollux quién no dejaba de mirarlos—. Quiero que Peeta Mellark se encuentre en custodia hasta en la noche en que yo vuelva. ¡Ahora!

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

Katniss tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando vio el método de tortura de Romulus, sabía que era un hombre rudo, pero no soportaba ver esa clase de actos, pero ella no hizo nada y tuvo que mirar para que todos en el distrito comprendieran.

Vio a mujeres llorando, implorando que se detuvieran, que no tenía la culpa de nada, cualquier palabra con tal de que el latigazo ya no se levantara en el aire, pero nadie hizo nada, nadie dijo nada y los pocos valientes que se atrevían a dar un paso eran puestos en fila para ser golpeados.

El hombre cayó sobre el suelo, inconsciente y con la espalda desgarrada. Los agentes lo tomaron de los hombros delgados y lo arrastraron por el frío suelo del distrito hasta una esquina, para que los posibles familiares lo tomaran y lo llevaran con una sanadora o el doctor.

—¡Toque de queda! —Gritó Thread cuando ya no hubo ningún hombre para ser castigado— ¡ _7:00 pm_! Cualquiera que se encuentre fuera, muerte segura.

Katniss anteriormente solamente opto por mandarlos a la prisión, cuya cuál ya no albergaba al anterior jefe de los agentes de la paz, esa misma tarde antes de iniciar con el castigo Thread lo mató como signo de que nadie se iba a burlar de él.

 _"_ _Tienen que aprender"_ Se repitió cientos de veces cuando inicio el castigo sobre todos. Era lo mismo que se decía siempre que presenciaba ese acto por parte de él.

El fuego era muy visible para todo aquel que vivía a su alrededor, tuvo que usar una mascarilla para evitar oler tanto humo. Hubo mucho humo a su alrededor cuando se acercaba al antiguo Quemador y se detuvo en seco ante lo que vio. A su alrededor ya no quedaba ningún agente, y los habitantes no se acercaban por nada.

Corrió al lado de quién fue su agente durante más de tres años.

Tendido sobre el suelo con los brazos extendidos.

—¡Pollux! —Gritó y de inmediato se lanzó a su lado, le dio una bofetada tratando de que él despertara, su cabellera rubia ahora estaba suelta, dispersa. Katniss llevo una mano a su pecho, llevo los dedos a su cuello, buscando signos de vida, pero no encontró ninguno. Sus manos temblaron.

En su rostro las heridas recientes relucían, pero no eran más que causadas con pequeñas navajas, pero su agente no tenía signos de vida. Katniss lo arrastro lejos de ahí, dos agentes le ayudaron a trasladarlo hasta que estuvieron lejos del humo.

—¡Pollux! —Castor, quién llevaba un gran rastro de sangre sobre su rostro, se precipito hasta ellos—. No, no, no, no. Dime que está bien, dime que está bien.

Pero Katniss no respondió. Ahora ella se encontraba perpleja, palida.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Murmuró como si no hubiese escuchado su pregunta—. Peeta —dijo, él la miro—. ¿Dónde está Peeta?

—Alguien…

Corrió, corrió todo lo que pudo, sus piernas no flaquearon, el viento pareció desaparecer ya que no sentía frío sobre nada. Sus manos dejaron de temblar, su pecho brincaba por el cansancio, inicio a respirar con mucha dificultad pero eso no la iba a detener.

Castor fue el último de sus agentes que vio; él era quién llevaría a Peeta a casa. Tenía que estar en casa, se lamentarían todas las personas quién hubiese hecho algo al vencedor, si le veía alguna herida…

La Aldea estaba vacía como de costumbre, tiro de la puerta de Peeta y cayó al suelo cuando lo vio sentado en el sillón, tomando de una taza de café o chocolate, no sabía. En un segundo estaba a su lado, sus manos helados sobre el rostro sorprendido de Peeta; Katniss buscaba alguna herida, no hubo nada.

—Castor me dijo qué…

—En el disturbio —habló indiferente, un modo que en ocasiones anteriores nunca le escucho—. Trataron de detener el fuego, los castigos y como Castor iba solo —se encogió de hombros—, No me hicieron daño.

—Pollux está muerto.

Peeta solo arqueo las cejas.

—Lo lamento…

—Tienes que acompañarme, debemos mantener el orden en…

—Vete tú —Él bebió de su café como si no importara nada—, no tengo ganas de salir y hace frío.

—No hay ningún agente a tu alrededor que…

—Puedo cuidarme solo, Everdeen —le dio la espalda—. Vete con tu gente, sigan infundiendo miedo en el Distrito, no me voy a meter más en tu trabajo, me lo has dejado más que en claro todos los días. Si te puedo quitar la agonía por unas horas, estaré con Haymitch. Tárdate todo lo que necesites.

Katniss, aún perpleja, salió de la casa de Peeta, trataba de que su mente captará la forma en que el vencedor acaba de hablarle, el modo, los movimientos, no estaba nervioso, herido, asustado, nada. En esos momentos se protegió completamente sus emociones.

Era una persona diferente en ese momento.

Quizás se debía al shock únicamente y para el día de mañana las cosas volverían a la normalidad, al menos su personalidad, el distrito doce o acababa de dar un gran paso o un enorme tropezón.

Espero encontrarse a Haymitch, pero no hubo nada. Y las cortinas se encontraban deslizadas. Katniss regresó a la plaza del doce.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

El resto de su equipo se encontraban a salvo, pocos heridos, la mayoría imponentes. Ya pasaban de las siete de la tarde y ningún alma se veía en sus alrededores, excepto quizás por los que acababan de quedarse sin casa.

Los agentes caídos fueron recogidos en camillas y en un automóvil fueron subidos, fueron trasladados hasta el bosque. Katniss iba limpiando la herida de Castor, quién no dejaba de gruñir cada vez que el alcohol hacía efecto.

Cuando llegaron al Bosque, trago en seco. Hacía años que ella no pisaba uno… no veía a la naturaleza, no cazaba…

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escucho el sollozo de Castor; los agentes fueron colocados como una pira, hermanos, amigos, traidores, cualquier caído. En señal de respeto las armas fueron tiradas sobre ellos. Nadie dijo una palabra, todos conocían esa ceremonia. Otro agente inició a rociar gasolina sobre los muertos. Y tras un minuto de silencio fueron prendidos en fuego.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

La calle ahora se encontraban completamente oscura, solo las linternas que se prendían automáticamente iluminaban la calle vacío. Se separaron y entraron a las respectivas cosas.

Katniss subió las escaleras, toco a la puerta de Peeta para asegurarse que estaba a salvo, pero no escucho ruido alguno. Toco la perilla de la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con seguro y Katniss solo recargo la cabeza sobre la puerta, suspirando. Quería asegurarse que estaba bien, revisar su herida en la nariz…

A pesar de la pérdida de Pollux, no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Peeta; reducido sobre el suelo y siendo golpeado sin piedad alguna, pero entonces sus pensamientos la traicionaron y erraron, ahora corría ante sus ojos la tortura de los del doce, los del tres, los del Capitolio, de todos aquellos de los que fue espectadora.

La muerte de Pollux le hizo sentir emoción, esa emoción que mantenía controlada desde que tenía catorce años. No la iba a dejar ganar, no se iba a sentir culpable por nada de lo que acababa de suceder ese día, se encontraba acostumbrada a eso, después de todo.

Lo había vivido en carne propia.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

 **Carla:** Wow, wow, wow, calmada. Son muchas preguntas, pero no podre responderlas XD. Vas a tener que esperar para que la historia continúe. Pero muchas gracias por el review! Nos estamos leyendo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente de Suzanne Collins, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento y porque me gusta compartirlo con ustedes.

 **N/A I:** Mi imaginación está al flote así que ya está terminado el siguiente capítulo.

 **-OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoO-**

Peeta se quedó observando a la sala de estar; a esas horas los hombres de Katniss debían encontrase ahí sentados, bebiendo de una deliciosa taza de chocolate, preparada por él, y cinco minutos más tarde debían levantarse, coger sus armas y regresar a su trabajo como guardias de la aldea. Katniss habría recogido las tazas y las llevaría al fregadero donde ella se encargaba de lavarlas, mientras tanto Peeta sacaba del horno bollos de queso, quién recientemente descubrió que eran los favoritos de ella.

Pero no hubo nada de eso.

Todo estaba vacío, la sala estaba limpia, el silencio era terrible.

Diez días pasaron desde ese abrupto cambio, iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a ver tanta actividad como antes. ¿Te preguntas por qué? Todos regresaron al Capitolio, la labor de Katniss terminó dos días después de que Thread llegará al doce y pusiera el orden que nunca hubo en realidad. Él era el nuevo Jefe de los Agentes, él tenía el permiso del Capitolio para hacer lo que se le viniera en gana, siempre y cuando hubiera una razón. Todos temían de él, no tenía piedad por nadie.

Nadie lo desobedecía y aquellos pocos que se atrevieron a salir después del toque de queda o enfrentarlo, fueron castigados y sentenciados, algunos incluso desaparecieron. Peeta tuvo la sospecha de que fueron enviados al Capitolio, y sabía lo que pasaba a todos aquellos que desobedecieran, lo descubrió cuando fue seleccionado tributo del Distrito doce.

Romulus no dejo que nadie se librará e inicio hacer rondas con sus agentes, saqueaba las casas de los habitantes, los muebles eran lanzados a la calle al salir de cada casa siempre llevaba una sonrisa socarrona y decía que de momento se encontraban libres de ser arrestados. Lo único que quedaba era revisar la Aldea de Vencedores, encontrar lo más mínimo para castigarlos, pero el tiro le salió por la culata y no encontró nada. Fue como si los rebeldes hubiesen desaparecido de la noche a la mañana.

Aún recordaba aquel día en que dieron una transmisión especial de los Capitolinos hablando de sus vencedores, sus palabras fueron;

 _Confianza ellos nos dan._

 _Orgullosos estamos de ellos._

 _No más ataques a los Vencedores._

Y Peeta por primera vez desde que regresó de los Juegos reía con ironía ante esas palabras.

Sus reuniones con Haymitch iniciaron a ser más frecuentes y las pesadillas volvieron con mucha más fuerza de lo que recordaba.

— _¡Peeta, ayúdame! ¡Por favor, no me dejes!_ —Chillaba con furia el tributo del distrito nueve, quién se movía con fuerza, pero de nada le servían, estaba perdido y era una muerte segura.

Peeta se arriesgó, pero estuvo a punto de caer que no pudo alcanzar la mano. Y él no tenía mucho conocimiento sobre arenas movedizas, fue un truco muy bajo sacado del haz de la manga, toda la temática de ese año en los Juegos fue de puro Bosque. ¿Cómo sospecharlo? La expresión de error le molestaba en pesadillas, no había tenido una cuerda a la mano para sujetarse y poder salvarlo. Su frente sudaba, se movía con furia en su cama, lo último que vio en hundirse fue la mano, esperando que de última instancia le salvara.

— _Perdóname_ —Peeta lloraba cuando vio que la arena regresaba a su lugar. Tragaba en seco y sollozaba con fuerza y luego escuchaba el sonido del cañón.

Peeta abrió los ojos, la oscuridad de su habitación le envolvió y le quito el sueño por completo. Retiro la sabana y se fue al baño para darse una ducha. Una vez que se cambió, se peinó y bajo hasta su estudio. Se mordió el labio cuando entro a la puerta y la cerró, miro a los lugares, dónde recientemente descubrió, en que se encontraban las cámaras que le miraban. Peeta coloco las cosas en su lugar y se sentó en el lugar en que se ponía a dibujar.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Peeta camino hasta dónde estaba la veta. Reconoció a lo lejos la vieja casa en que vivían aquellos niños que fueron atacados con él; Bel y Mane. Toco a la vieja puerta y fue recibido con una sonrisa por el pequeño Mane, gritó su nombre, y como era aún pequeño, le paso los brazos por la cintura.

—Hola —Su mano le acarició su cabello de color azabache—. ¿Estás solo?

—Papá ha tenido que ir a las minas —dijo con una sonrisa triste—. Mamá ha ido a lavar y se llevó a Mel.

—¿Y qué haces tú aquí solito?

—He enfermado y mamá creyó que era mejor que yo me quedará aquí. Ya me he recuperado de aquella explosión, mamá lloró durante mucho tiempo y los primeros días me dijo que durmiera con ella, dado que tenía mucho miedo de despertar y que yo no me encontrará, me asusto mucho.

—Es normal, lamento haberlos puesto en peligro —Peeta le sonrió al niño de once años—. He traído unos panecillos para ti y tú familia.

—Gracias —Sus ojos brillaron cuando sostuvo la gran bolsa en color negro que no visualizaba su contenido—. ¿Nos seguirás dando clases?

—De momento no —Se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de él—. Pero pronto vamos a reanudar con nuestro deber.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Peeta vio que los mismos habitantes del doce retiraban los restos quemados del Mercado Negro. Después de mantenerse clausurado en los últimos días. Los agentes de la paz solamente estaban preparados ahí y observando que nadie hiciera lo que no.

Peeta fue hasta ellos.

—Soy un vencedor —Su voz sonó firmemente—. Y quiero estar ahí ayudando.

—Usted no debe estar aquí.

—Probablemente el Presidente Snow no se encuentre complacido con tu compartimiento al desobedecer a un superior tuyo. Mucho más superior que todos los de aquí.

Peeta quiso ver la reacción del Agente pero no se interpuso y le dejo pasar. A las mujeres le quito las cosas más pesabas que ellas trataban de retirar.

—Muchos… muchos se quedaron sin casa —dijo un minero, quién temblaba por todo su cuerpo—, yo…, yo fui uno de ellos. Podía dormir aquí en el Quemador.

—Lo lamentó —murmuró.

—Quie-quieren armar una revuelta —susurró—. ¿Participaría usted?

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

—¿Qué consejos me das para ser un buen mentor? —Peeta le preguntó cuándo regreso a casa, invitó a Haymitch a cenar.

—¿Yo te di algún buen consejo? —Haymitch tomó un sorbo de la taza de café, que recientemente le hecho una cantidad de alcohol—. Solamente da consejos sobre cómo sobreviviste y ya. Me da gusto no tener que volver a repetir el mismo proceso.

—No puedes dejarme hacer esto solo, quedan cuatro meses para los siguientes Juegos.

—Pues lo haré, chico. Este año voy a evitar ir al Capitolio, me quedaré en casa, beberé hasta perder la consciencia y tendré apagado todo para evitar la temporada de Juegos.

—¿Es por el Vasallaje, verdad?

—No sigas —Haymitch se recargó en su asiento—. Es la temporada en que más vuelven mis pesadillas. ¿Te has mantenido en contacto con la chica sin emociones? —Peeta frunció el ceño—. Katniss. K-A-T-N-I-S-S

—¡Ya entendí! Y no, no me interesa. Supongo que ha regresado a su extravagante vida en el Capitolio.

—Lo dices con tanto desdén. ¿Acaso te molesta la relación de Katniss con Finnick?

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Peeta mantenía el ceño fruncido y Haymitch continuo riendo.

—No deberías temer que Finnick te baje a la chica —le guiño el ojo—. Pronto vas a saberlo, no estés celoso.

—No lo estoy.

—Ni disimularlo puedes. ¿Por qué no le escribes? Y que de paso te de noticias del Capitolio…

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

 _Estimado Señor Mellark:_

 _Muy pronto la nueva edición de los Juegos del Hambre se van a llevar a cabo, y como es una costumbre, el Capitolio realiza una extravagante fiesta para conocer la situación de todos los Vencedores. Y para que ellos pasen de momentos agradables con sus antiguos patrocinadores._

 _Los Capitolinos se encuentran muy entusiasmados de poder verlos a todos reunidos, dado que en su fiesta no pudieron tomar "la foto del recuerdo", su presencia es requerida para el sábado 7 de Mayo. Un aerodeslizador pasará por ustedes, serán escoltados por los agentes de la paz, que pasarán por ustedes temprano._

Asistente del Presidente Snow.

En dos días iban a pasar por él, paso a darle la noticia a Haymitch, pero él ya se encontraba malhumorado y no dejaba de tirar cosas de su casa al verse obligado a tener que asistir.

—Es solo una fiesta —Habló Peeta cuando finalmente Haymitch se tiró sobre el sillón—. Vas a poder emborracharte y…

—¡Es más que eso! —Gruño—. ¿Sabes cuál es el número de edición? Septuagésimos Quintos Juegos del Hambre. Tercer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. ¿Recuerdas que edición yo gané? Fotos, entrevistas, recuerdos, vídeos. Va a ser la peor noche de mi vida desde que gané los juegos.

 **-OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoO-**

 **N/A II:** Ya está. Ya nos estamos acercando a otro punto importante, pero el siguiente capítulo es antes de la tormenta. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido esté capítulo? Una pregunta:

¿Tienen problemas o siento que voy muy lenta? Personalmente yo me siento a gusto escribiendo así. A veces yo misma me pongo un límite hasta dónde llegará el capítulo. Me gustaría saber si les agrada…

¡Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, lectoras!

 **L:** Hola nena. Lamento no responder tu comentario en el capítulo pasado, no lo llegué a ver. Y sí, ya veremos que sucede con ella.

 **Carla:** Sí así es. Pero gracias a eso, evitaré no pasar ningún detalle con algunas preguntas. Bueno, esperemos que no tengamos que acostumbrarnos a este nuevo Peeta…


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente de Suzanne Collins, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento y porque me gusta compartirlo con ustedes.

 **N/A I:** Si les soy sincera… ha sido el capítulo más fácil de escribir XD. Espero que les guste.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

—No es necesario que lleves equipaje —Le comentó Haymitch la noche anterior al siete de mayo, ambos se encontraban cenando en casa del viejo mentor—. Portia se va a encargar de vestirte, dado que durante la estancia te encontrarás vestido de gala y cosas así, asistirás a desayunos, comidas, cenas, bailes, tendrás que pasar algunas noches con las hijas de los que fueron tus patrocinadores.

Peeta asintió y el silencio se hizo presente. Pasaron cerca de diez minutos antes de que Peeta dijera alguna palabra.

—¿Lo has hecho? —Le preguntó, dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa y apoyo los codos sobre ella—. ¿Te has acostado con las hijas de los que te patrocinaron en su momento?

—Nunca lo hice, me repugnaban —Haymicth lo miro fijamente sin tener vergüenza alguna—. ¿Y sabes cuál fue la consecuencia de eso? El asesinato de mi familia. Tuve tres oportunidades para aceptar y las tres veces rechacé acostarme con la hija de mi patrocinador. Era una mujer gorda, fea, con pelucas horripilantes, no se me hizo atractiva para nada. Y con sinceridad te digo que aunque fuera una mujer bonita jamás la hubiera aceptado. Yo tenía una novia antes de partir a los Juegos y ella juro esperarme y me esforcé por volver a ella. Tras pasar la tercera oportunidad, volví al doce; apenas regresé cuando me dieron la noticia del _accidente_ que tuvieron.

Peeta entreabrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salieron palabras. No conocía esa faceta de Haymitch. Y entonces las cosas iniciaron a encajar como no lo había pensado, las cosas pasaban demasiado rápido ante sus ojos. Él ya había rechazado dos oportunidades, lo hizo y dos ataques hubieran ante su familia. Katniss se lo advirtió aquella tarde en la sala de entrenamiento; su hermano fue el primer herido, no murió solo fue lastimado, _una advertencia._ Y luego el ataque a su padre…

—Solo me queda una oportunidad —murmuró atónito, no supo si él le escucho—. Si no me acuesto con…

—¿Una? —Haymitch le interrumpió, vio que él tenía el ceño fruncido—. ¿Cuándo te lo volvieron a ofrecer?

—Un día antes de que regresáramos al distrito —le contó—. La hija de…, no recuerdo el nombre de mi patrocinador, pero era la misma de la primera noche en aquella fiesta. Ella me estaba esperando en mi cuarto, en la habitación de entrenamiento, no supe cómo fue que entro ahí y no me interesaba, pero debió ser idea de Snow u algo, me contaron que ahí nadie puede pasar excepto los que se encuentran involucrados en los Juegos. ¿Hubo advertencias? ¿Hubo algún ataque de tu familia ante los primeros dos rechazos?

—Conoces la situación de nuestro distrito. La versión que dieron los Agentes fue que se metieron a robar a nuestra casa y de paso golpearon a mi madre; yo no los traje a vivir aquí por la constante vigilancia que tenía encima de mí… Lo lamento, Peeta, está vez me siento incompetente. No voy a poder ayudarte mucho. Salvo lo que tengas que hacer para mantener a tu familia con vida.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Peeta sonrió con educación al hombre que estaba alzando su copa y daba un discurso sobre cómo se alegraba que su vencedor favorito se encontrará con vida y con ellos en esos momentos. Los presentes alzaron su copa y Peeta les dedico sonrisas forzadas, pero siendo él tan amigable como muchos le decían, funcionaron a la perfección dado que le respondieron de la misma manera.

Waby Guiroa tenía dos hijas precisamente hermosas, estás no le habían dejado de lanzarle miradas picardas durante toda la cena. Guiroa fue uno de sus patrocinadores y fue él quien le mando la pomada que evito que su pierna se infectara tras la cortada de Marvel.

Peeta tuvo que conversar, hacer chistes y alegrar a todos los presentes con fascinantes historias sobre lo que ahora era ser un Vencedor, aunque por dentro se estaba retorciendo por largarse ya. Estaba solo, ningún otro vencedor fue invitado a esa cena.

La charla se acabó y Waby se puso de pie.

—Aneli —Llamo a su hija de cabello rojizo, quién le miró con una sonrisa—. ¿Te gustaría acompañar a Peeta Mellark por un paseo en el Jardín? Estoy seguro que ambos lo necesitan. Peeta, ¿Le harías el honor?

Peeta quiso negarse, levantarse de su silla y correr a la salida en dónde lo esperaba el chofer, pero la imagen de su padre se cruzó en su cabeza, lo recordó tendido sobre el suelo, el humo a su alrededor, su grito diciéndole que le dolía demasiado el brazo, el cuál resulto herido, para cuando esos pensamientos se esfumaron él ya estaba frente Aneli y le tendió su mano, ella la acepto al instante. Salieron del salón en dónde la cena se llevaba a cabo, él esperaba salir por la puerta principal pero ella ya tenía otros planes y lo llevó por la puerta trasera.

—A pesar de que me conocen, los guardias de papá tienden hacer muchas preguntas —Ella sonrió—, por eso siempre los evito. Vamos a poder tener privacidad a dónde te llevaré. Escuché que rechazaste a la hija de Lick Jens, y me alegro mucho escucharlo. Se lo merecía, no es más que una sucia _puta._

Peeta abrió mucho los ojos ante lo que sus oídos escucharon. No se esperó que llegara a escuchar semejante palabra de esa jovencita que tenía todas las dotes de ser educada, fina y hermosa. Pero para considerarla una _puta_ era por algo y Peeta no dudo en que Aneli Guiroa también lo era. Despejo ese pensamiento, fuese lo que fuese no le iba a faltar el respeto, en cambio trato de darle una sonrisa y tomo su mano.

—No es de mi tipo.

—¿Y crees que yo soy de tu tipo? —Ella lo miro fijamente, Peeta observo sus ojos verdes que brillaban.

—Lo eres —No tuvo más remedio que bajar los labios y besarla.

 _Su primer beso._ Y todo era fingido.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

El paseo en el Jardín no duro más que toda la caminata hasta la segunda casa que se encontraba a unos cuántos metros, ella le seguía besando, ella era mucho más experta que él y Peeta tuvo que tocar partes de su cuerpo que nunca había tocado a ninguna otra mujer…, claro, a menos que las fantasías contaran. Desde que la beso se imaginó a Katniss, pero el cabello rojizo y el negro distaban mucho para su imaginación.

—Bebamos algo —Le beso en el cuello y se separó de él—. La casita no era tan grande y estaba conformada por la gran habitación que incluía todo lo necesario. Le vio beber una copa de vino, otra antes de voltearse a él y ofrecerle.

Ella llevaba la copa sobre sus manos antes de tambalearse y caer al suelo. Peeta se asustó y corrió de inmediato a su lado, revisando el pulso.

—Está dormida —se sobresaltó cuando vio la puerta abrirse, Katniss entró y le lanzaba una mirada furiosa, Peeta quiso explicarse pero las palabras no salieron de su boca—. Entonces estás decidido a entrar a esta vida…

—¿Qué le hiciste?

—¿Por qué? ¿Planeabas pasar toda la noche con ella? ¿Estabas tan ansioso por acostarte con ella que no podías esperar más?

—Eso no es tu incumbencias —Peeta paso el brazo de Aneli detrás de su hombro, la cogió en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama—. ¿Qué haces aquí tú?

—Te busque en el centro de entrenamiento. Haymitch me dijo en dónde estabas.

—Veo que ya te llevas mejor con él —Se volteó y miro a la mujer tendida sobre la cama—. Debo estar con ella, debo estarlo si quiero que mi familia sobreviva…

—Pero no hoy. ¿Qué sabes sobre el sexo?

Peeta se ruborizo.

—He tenido algunas experiencias.

—Por la forma en que le tomabas los pechos lo dudo —Peeta la miro con los ojos abiertos—. No puedes iniciar así, Peeta. Tengo una conocida que puede enseñarte los trucos de un…

—¿Y porque te empeñas en ayudarme?

—No podemos hablar sobre eso aquí —Katniss miro a todos lados, consulto su reloj—. En veinte minutos vendrá su padre para ver como están. Te recomiendo que la desnudes, hagas lo mismo tú. El efecto no dura mucho, te veré mañana en la plaza del centro, muy lejos de la Mansión Presidencial. Llega antes de las seis de la tarde.

—Mañana debo de asistir a una fiesta, no puedo faltar…

—La cuál será hasta las nueve —Peeta se mordía el labio ante la chica que seguía dormida—. No es virgen, así que no te preocupes por que descubran que todo es falso. Te veo mañana, no faltes.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

—¡Peeta no tenemos mucho tiempo para prepararte! —Chilló Portia cuando Peeta le dijo que tenían que atrasarse un poco dado que iba a salir—. Lo que sea que vayas hacer lo haces después de la fiesta. No podemos llegar tarde.

—Dudo que todos sean puntuales.

—En el Capitolio todos los son.

—Para las siete y quince me encontraré de regreso.

—Peeta…

—Te lo prometo.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

La dichosa plaza no se encontraba lejos de dónde se encontraba el Edificio de Entrenamiento, caminando eran alrededor de quince a veinte minutos. Para cuando llegó no la vio tan vacía; las personas a su alrededor iban vestidos tan extravagante que ahora Peeta se enojó consigo mismo, iba a traer la atención vestido de una manera ordinaria, los niños más pequeños llevaban incluso pelucas ya de diferentes colores.

Para su fortuna Katniss ya se encontraba ahí. Ella no iba vestida de agente, ni nada. Parecía tan normal para él. ¿Por qué lo citaba ahí donde cualquier persona que les dirigiera una mirada y sabrían que se encontraban ante el reciente vencedor?

No se fió. Y supuso que iba a ser una trama. La noche anterior ella se encontraba muy molesta cuando Peeta dio a entender que iba a tener relaciones sexuales con la chica.

El recuerdo estaba muy presente en ese momento, Peeta también tuvo que desnudarse y meterse bajo las sábanas, tan solo unos minutos después él padre de la chica entro, para ese momento ella ya había despertado y continuaron besándose, y le guiño un ojo, por esa ocasión se encontraba a salvo.

—¿Y tus agentes? —No la llamó, no le saludo, fue directo al grano.

—Han tenido que asistir al Presidente —Respondió ella levantándose de la banca—. ¿Quieres dar un paseo…?

—No —respondió tajantemente como el día en que Thread llego al Doce—. Di lo que tengas que decir, debo regresar.

—¿Por qué me hablas así? —Ella se enojó al instante—. Después de lo que hice por ti anoche…

—Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras —Peeta trato de no gritarle, no porque no quisiera, era para no llamar la atención de los que caminaban cerca de ellos—. Interrumpiste un momento muy importante… moría de ganas por tener relaciones sexuales.

—Esa mentira, no la creo por nada. Te he dicho que tengo una amiga que…

—¡No me interesa! —Exclamo muy cerca de su rostro—. Solo quiero saber lo que tienes que decir, tengo que marcharme.

—¿Entonces te está gustando…? —Peeta entendió la referencia sin que ella terminará la frase.

—Quiero salvar a mi familia —murmuró—. Y debo hacer lo que haga falta.

—Pero no quieres… —Katniss estaba tratando de entender porque se negaba rotundamente.

—¡Y eso que más te da a ti! No fuiste más que una empleada mía, no eres más que una simple agente mata rebeldes. Lo que yo haga o no con mi vida en el Capitolio no es de tu incumbencia. ¿O debo recordarte que yo soy mucho más superior a ti?

—Quiero ayudarte —Ella seguía molesta, su tono de voz lo detectaba—. No te mereces esa clase de situaciones…

—Sería mi trabajo. ¿Qué más da si me convierto en el siguiente Finnick Odair? ¿Te importaría mucho? Tal vez así tendrías una oportunidad de acostarte conmigo. ¿También rentas por los vencedores, no?

—Yo no hago eso.

—Entonces deja el tema ya —No creyó su palabra—. Y recuerda que si quiero puedo comentarle a Snow, mentirle que hiciste un pésimo trabajo en el Distrito por más manuscritos que hayas realizado. No quiero que me salves, no quiero tu ayuda, no eres nadie para mí. Por tu culpa el distrito doce se ha quedado sin comida, sin trabajo, la situación es horrible. Tú solo eres una persona que anda de lugar en lugar destruyendo todo lo bueno. Tú y yo solamente tenemos una relación laboral, jefe-empleada. Yo tenía más poder que tú cuando te quedaste en mi casa y nunca lo dijiste. Lo guardaste para mostrar más poder, verte imponente y que nadie te retará. El velo se me cayó de los ojos, ahora sé cómo eres Everdeen.

Peeta se dio la vuelta y retomo el camino de unos minutos atrás. Finalmente había podido desahogarse y todo recayó sobre Katniss. Iba descubriendo más y más cosas. Tan solo la noche anterior se había alegrado enormemente de poder verla, quería su ayuda en todo lo posible, entonces conversó con Cinna, Haymitch, ellos conocían más todo esto. Cómo funcionaba el Capitolio.

Las cosas siempre estuvieron ahí aquellos días, pero él no las quiso ver y se hizo una falsa ilusión.

Era tonto e ingenuo. De ello no quedaba duda. Pero no más.

Peeta Mellark, Vencedor de los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre, iba acostumbrarse a la nueva vida que el Capitolio le ofrecía.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

 **N/A:** Si han llegado hasta aquí, me gustaría informarles que durante toda la semana siguiente no podré actualizar, tengo exámenes y regularmente siempre me tomo esa semana para estudiar. Así que tendrán que esperar, pero se los voy a compensar, saliendo de exámenes me pondré a escribir.

Nos estaremos leyendo. ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews, chicas!

 **Pd:** En el siguiente capítulo respondo a los comentarios anónimos. ¡Gracias!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen únicamente de Suzanne Collins, yo simplemente utilizo a los personajes con fines de entretenimiento

 **N/A I:** Es bueno volver. ¿Saben?

 **-OoOoOoOoOoO-**

Peeta siempre fue una persona de cumplir una promesa, por más pequeña o difícil que fuese siempre cumplió. Y todo gracias a su padre, quién le enseño la importancia de las promesas. Se sentía decepcionado de sigo mismo…

Era muy difícil continuar con la vida del Capitolio, ahora las promesas que hacía cargaban sobre sus hombros, semanas atrás se dijo que podía, pero ahora que lo vivía era complicado y tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Cinna.

Portia era su amiga, desde el momento en que se convirtió en el tributo de los Juegos del Hambre del año pasado, ella lo apoyaba y le contaba cosas, pero ella era una fiel partidaria del Capitolio y jamás haría algo para ir contra las reglas que le impusieron de pequeña. Ella solo hacía caso a omisa a la vida sucia que se llevaban los Vencedores. Y Cinna era un caso contrario, él de inmediato le confió que era lo que debía hacer.

Era una persona tranquila, asistía a los pocos convivios de sus compañeros en la escuela, risas, juegos pequeños, platicas en grupos. Nada de eso se comparaba con las extravagantes fiestas, bebidas alcohólicas, las mujeres y las hijas de los patrocinadores...

Al principio se sintió miserable en esa cuestión, eran niñas mimadas, groseras, antipaticas, apenas las soportaba, una vez que le tomo como comportarse, solo debía sonreírles y darles uno que otro beso en los labios o en alguna parte del cuerpo. La primera vez que tuvo sexo, pensó en ir a buscar a Katniss y aceptar la ayuda con la dichosa conocida, pero se arrepintió.

Tarde se retracto lo grosero que fue con ella aquella tarde de la plaza. Trato de ponerse en contacto con ella, pero las pocas veces le dijeron que se encontraba en alguna parte del Capitolio trabajo, para la cuarta llamada dejo de hacerlo. ¿Por qué? Los recuerdos de Thread haciendo aquello a esas familias, las personas que vivían de lo que vendían en el Quemador…

—He pasado por tu casa —le dijo su padre cuando Peeta coloco una charola de galletas en el escaparate—. Algunos agentes de la paz se mantuvieron muy cerca de ahí, como si temieran que alguien se fuese a meter a robar.

—¿Robar? —Peeta frunció el ceño—. En más de veinte años nadie se acercó a pesar de que Haymitch vivía ahí, borracho, solo y sin seguridad.

—Es lo que me preguntaba, pero supongo que debieron ser órdenes del presidente. ¿Cómo te fue en el Capitolio?

—Bien —mintió—. Me volverán a llamar dentro de unas semanas. ¿Cómo van las cosas aquí? ¿Ningún incidente?

—Ni uno solo. Al principio sospechaba que me seguían y que en cualquier momento me harían daño. Ahora camino libremente, las cosas se han normalizado.

Y todo porque Peeta estaba siguiente al pie de la letra las instrucciones, su familia se encontraba a salvo. De momento.

 **-OoOoOoOoOo-**

Katniss se sentó en el asiento que Castor dejo libre para ella. Acepto la bebida que él le tendió, bebió de un solo trago y Castor alzo la mano para ordenar otro. Luego el centro su mirada en ella y levantó su mano, ambos estrecharon las copas.

—Snow nos ha asignado a una nueva misión —Katniss le comentó—. Quiere que nos traslademos al distrito siete, la vencedora se encuentra causando muchos problemas.

—Masos —Castor murmuró—. Yo no quiero ir, Katniss. La última vez me engaño, ¿recuerdas? Fingió que iba acostarse conmigo y antes de que pudiera quitarme la camisa me dejo completamente noqueado. Ni yo que asistí a la Academia sabía dicho golpe. Sigo sin conocerlo.

Katniss se rió.

—Han pasado tres años de eso —contuvo su risa—. Recuerdo que me dijiste que fue que te robo los nombres de nuestro escuadrón.

—Sí —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Pero nuestro equipo fue actualizado y ella se jodió. Nos arruino buenos planes al tratar de mantenerla a raya. Pero al final se calmó cuando el presidente le mando aquel susto.

—¿Te quieres hacer cargo?

—¿Por qué?

—Voy a partir al distrito doce, tengo que resolver algunos problemas.

 **-OoOoOoOoOo-**

La flecha se le cayó antes de que pudiera colocarla en el arco. Era terrible, no aprendió nada aquella vez en el Capitolio. Era bueno lanzando cuchillos, ese entrenamiento no le estaba sirviendo de nada. Y no lo iba a requerir hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Así que dejo todo de nuevo y camino hasta su casa.

Miro a todos lados, esperando ver alguna sospecha, pero no hubo nada.

—No te vuelvas paranoico, chico —le dijo Haymitch—. Llevo más tiempo viviendo aquí que tú.

—Es lo que le dije a mi padre.

—¿Entonces porque te asustas?

—Precaución.

—Hay noticias —se metió las manos en la chaqueta que llevaba y extrajo un papel—. Mañana por la noche.

Peeta lo vio irse. Y leyó la nota que él le entrego.

 **-OoOoOoOoOo-**

Katniss vio como a su alrededor las cosas cambiaron drásticamente. Bajo a hurtadillas del tren, no debía estar ahí por nada. De no ser por Peter, seguramente ahora se encontraría en casa de la vencedora del distrito siete, solamente iba a estar ahí dos días y después regresaría a sus labores al Capitolio.

En las semanas pasadas no dejaba de culparse por lo ocurrido en el Doce. Snow le había comentado con una gran sonrisa que gracias a ella, por ponerlos sobre aviso, las cosas regresaron a ser normales y ahora nadie desafiaba a las nuevas reglas que fueron impuestas.

Si Katniss no hubiese dado aviso… Pollux seguiría vivo. Y Castor habría seguido siendo la misma persona que ella conoció años atrás. Ahora era un poco retraído y pasaba mucho tiempo a solas. Todos le dejaban el espacio que necesitaba, hasta la semana anterior en que se convirtió en el líder de la misión, bueno hasta que ella los alcanzará en el siete.

Vio la cerca que estaba al final del distrito, ahora estaba prendida, en sus inicios siempre se mantuvo apagada y tenía facilidad de darse una vuelta por el Bosque. Ahora tenía que contenerse a ello.

Se puso el gorro y escondió todo su cabello en él. Metió las manos en su abrigo y camino hasta el ayuntamiento.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoO-**

—¿Sí? —Un hombre abrió la puerta trasera de la cocina. Katniss frunció el ceño—. ¿Buscas algo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Katniss le regreso la mirada que él le dio.

—¿Y tú eres?

—¡Gale! —Escucho la voz de Madge—. Gale, se suponía que ya debiste haberte ido hace más de una… —Madge abrió los ojos como platos y los miro a los dos—. ¿Son hermanos? Ahora que los tengo frente a frente creería que son hermanos. ¡Gale debes irte ya! No debes estar aquí más tiempo… Katniss, pasa…

—Espera… ¿Katniss? —Él le mandó una mirada asesina—. Tú eres la jodida desgraciada que sumió al distrito en…

—¡Gale! ¡No seas grosero!

—Veo que no te han podido controlar a ti —Katniss sonrió—. Tal vez pueda decirle a Thread que te vigile, dado que eres un rebelde. Y por la ropa que llevas puesta diría que eres un jodido minero. ¿Qué hace un jodido minero en casa del Alcalde?

—¡Katniss! —Madge se llevó las manos a la boca—. ¡Basta los dos! Gale, vete ya. Katniss, entra tú.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOo-**

 **N/A II:** Estoy regresando a la historia. Ya tengo planeado lo que será el siguiente capítulo. Y es que les diré que desde hace semanas lo he pensado, lo he planificado, me he repetido todas las líneas… ya tengo un borrador de hecho XD. Pero en fin… ¡Gracias por continuar la historia chicas! Y por sus buenos deseos en mis exámenes.

¡Nos leemos!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo simplemente utilizo a los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

—Lamentó la actitud de mi amigo —Madge coloco una taza de té frente a Katniss—. Él contrabandeaba en el Quemador y ahora que no existe debe trabajar en las minas.

Katniss asintió sin decir ninguna palabra.

La recriminación de lo que sucedió en el quemador la iba a seguir por toda la vida. Ella también se encontraría muy furiosa si el único lugar en dónde conseguía dinero fuese destruido por alguien que no conocía la terrible vida que llevaban a cabo.

No podía culparlos de nada, solamente debía aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos, pero era para un bien mejor, se repetía cansadamente.

—¿Ha sido muy difícil por aquí? —Le preguntó después de unos segundos.

—Mucho —dijo en voz baja—, cualquiera que se encuentra fuera del toque de queda recibe una paliza frente a todos nosotros.

Katniss cerró los ojos e inicio a recordar sus tiempos de entrenamiento. Thread fue un maestro muy respetado en la Academia, sus castigos eran muy similares a los que comentaba Madge, pero por esas razones era por las que ella le tenía respeto.

Él podía poner en orden las cosas en cualquier lugar con solamente levantar su látigo.

Katniss no llegaba a comprender esa opresión en el pecho. ¿Por qué de pronto estaba sufriendo por ese distrito?

Durante casi seis años ella fue la mejor agente de la paz que el Capitolio pudo tener, al menos eso era lo que decían cada vez que le era entregada una medalla y una placa por sus servicios al Capitolio; por extinguir el peligro y preservar la paz en los Capitolinos.

Todo eso se encontraban en la casa de la señora Everdeen, Katniss se negaba rotundamente a llamarla madre, en casa había mucha variedad para ver, incluso arriba de un mueble habían imágenes del presidente Snow entregándolas personalmente.

Katniss estuvo tratando de comprender porque se encontraba en el doce. Fue una decisión impulsiva, meramente por un capricho, a lo largo de su vida sus caprichos fueron frenados y después se dio cuenta de lo tonto que eran; estar en el doce era tonto y arriesgado.

¡Se estaba escondiendo del maestro que la entreno años atrás! Y un minero sabía que se encontraba ahí. Si ella destruyó el lugar dónde él comerciaba, él podía destruir a su carrera… decepcionaría al presidente Snow y no era algo que ella quería.

Romance adolescente, romance adolescente.

Tal vez por la falta de adolescencia tenía ese pensamiento…

¿Se encontraría Peeta en su casa?

—Gracias Madge —Katniss dejo la taza de té—. Lamento molestarte, pero debía a llegar a descansar por un momento.

—Katniss puedes quedarte aquí si quieres… ya mero es el toque de queda…

—Me arriesgaré —Katniss se levantó del sillón—. Madge…

—Nadie le creería a Gale que tú te encontrabas aquí.

—¿Por qué no?

—Gale ha sido considerado un traidor y poco después de que te fueras fue golpeado en la plaza pública por alterar la paz. El jefe de los agentes no le creería a nadie.

Era un alivio eso al menos.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Peeta miro el reloj cuando escucho que el timbre de su puerta sonaba, Peeta pensó en no abrir, pero seguramente era algún agente de Thread para las rondas nocturnas.

Se quedo estático cuando miro a Katniss, quién se estaba mordiendo el labio furiosamente. Peeta pensó en cómo sería besarla por primera vez. Tantas noches anhelando querer verla, pedirle perdón y terminar de conversar con un beso.

Y ella solo estaba a unos centímetros. Recordó que ella le ofreció a una amiga para que tuviese sexo y aprendiese de la vida del Capitolio.

—Bueno —Ella habló—, ¿Me vas a dejar pasar o quieres tener la conversación aquí?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Peeta cerró la puerta cuando ella entró y volvió a mirar el reloj—. ¿No deberías estar en el Capitolio?

—Debería estar en el siete —Peeta pudo ver que sus ojos grises brillaban—, pero tenía que venir a platicar contigo, Peeta.

—¿Ocurre algo? ¿Snow te ha dicho que me vengas a decir cuando debo volver a mi siguiente visita? Me fue muy bien por cierto, he tenido sexo con al menos unas cuatro personas. ¿Puedo considerarme un experto?

—No —Katniss evitó sonreír—. Sólo cuatro veces no concreta experiencia.

—¿Entonces tú eres una experta? Tú tienes lujos del Capitolio; puedes chasquear los dedos y un vencedor se encontrará en tu cama. ¿No? —Nuevamente se estaba desquitando con ella. Katniss borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

Katniss no le eligió la vida al convertirse en vencedor. No, ella le entregó su ayuda y él la rechazo. Katniss no tenía culpa de ello. Peeta suspiró.

—No debí venir —Katniss se levantó del sillón y camino hasta la puerta, pero se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella—, quería saber cómo te encontrabas, se que al ser un principiante lo que haces no es de tu agrado. Estoy segura de que te gustará. Los beneficios que recibes te ayudan. Y vas a seguir teniendo un vida muy cómoda.

—No me interesan —Respondió automáticamente—. Con lo que gano me es suficiente para vivir hasta que muera.

—Es una mentira eso y lo sabes. ¿Crees que no sé qué te han descontado tu paga de vencedor? Intentaste ayudar a todas las familias de los tributos con los que conviviste y Snow te ha puesto la traba. ¿Creíste que podías saltar? Hacer lo que quisieras. ¿Que por ser un vencedor amado te iban a tolerar tus intentos de caprichos?

Peeta no respondió ante lo que ella le dijo. Se quedo estático cuando ella abrió la puerta y se interno en la oscuridad que ya aparecía. Frunció el ceño y la furia inicio a correr por sus venas, pero a la vez se sentía contento de verla, y fue claro está vez. Ella estaba huyendo de algo y no precisamente de él. La plática que tuvieron unos minutos antes no tenía sentido alguno, Katniss no se arriesgaría a algo así sin sentido.

Una razón existía. Y él tenía que descubrirla. ¿Cómo?

¡Fácil! Persiguiéndola, persuadiéndola.

Camino a grandes zancadas y la puerta de su casa se abrió de nuevo, al caminar con rapidez choco contra ella, quién estaba la final de las escaleras de su casa. Pensó que se iba a caer, pero logro equilibrarse. ¡Ella se estaba burlando de él! Peeta entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta, pero sonrió. Se puso frente a ella e hizo lo que estuvo anhelando desde el momento en que la conoció en casa del alcalde.

La besó.

Uno diría que sería un simple roce de labios, para ninguno era su primer beso. Y Katniss no dudo en pasar los brazos detrás del cuello del vencedor y corresponder al beso que contenía tanta pasión y nada de ternura, se besaron con furia y Peeta apretó a Katniss más cerca de él, no quería soltarla por nada.

—Es incorrecto —Dijo Katniss con un ronquido cuando se separaron para tomar aire.

—Lo sé —Contestó y volvió a posar los labios sobre los de ella—. Quédate conmigo está noche, Katniss. Hazlo…

—Te llevó algunos años… —Peeta se rio.

—Aparentas ser más joven —Katniss miro a los ojos azules de Peeta que brillaban demasiado en la oscura noche—. Quédate, mañana te vas si quieres, pero hoy quédate conmigo.

—Que romántico suena eso —puso los ojos en blanco.

—A la Katniss Everdeen que conozco no le gusta el romance —Peeta la beso—. Tendremos sexo si es lo que quieres.

Pudo ser eso lo que rompiera la burbuja en la que se encontraban sumidos en esos momentos, pero no fue así. Peeta se pudo deleitar de la carcajada que ella le dio, y asintió.

Era muy apresurado… ¿No?

Pero Peeta lo sabía y entendía. Las pesadillas que le atormentaban cada noche ya no eran solamente sobre los compañeros que conoció en los juegos con los que convivió, como un tributo más ahora se encontraba Katniss; quién debía tomar la decisión de matarlo y ella ganar, comer unas bayas para que nadie pudiera separarlo, pero no era nada de eso en esos instantes.

Aunque ahora la vida se encontraba siendo difícil para el vencedor, ese era un momento que iba atesorar durante mucho tiempo. Y que le iba a ser de mucha ayuda en un futuro, iba a requerir de buenos pensamientos para lo que se estaba avecinando. Katniss no iba a estar de su lado cuando llegará el momento, pero el recuerdo sí.

Peeta se separó de ella y tomo su mano, la vio morderse los labios y él pudo descifrarlo como seductor, parte de un coqueteo, pero no. De alguna manera él presintió que eran los nervios.

Peeta revisó el reloj una vez más, pero no le importo.

Katniss sintió que su mente regresaba a la consciencia, tuvo un buen sueño por primera vez en semanas. Está vez en su mente no estaba la imagen del Quemador ardiendo en llamas, el cuerpo de Pollux tirado sobre el piso muerto, nada de eso la molesto esa noche. Su mente se encontraba completamente en blanco.

Sonrió antes de abrir los parpados, luego lo considero innecesario, se sentía completa por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Solamente tenía que darse una media vuelta y encontraría el pecho de Peeta, quién seguramente la abrazaría.

Pero no había nadie.

La cama se encontraría vacía en cuanto ella se levantará, todas las luces se encontraban apagadas, al menos las del segundo piso, miro a la puerta que conectaba al baño de Peeta, ningún ruido se escucho.

—¿Peeta? —Debía tener precaución, su voz fue un simple susurró.

Katniss se enredó la ligera sabana alrededor de su cuerpo.

Abrió la puerta y miro al pasillo.

Vacío.

Se estaba alarmando completamente, de inmediato recogió su ropa que estaba regada por el suelo, se la coloco y tomó la pequeña arma que siempre llevaba consigo.

Podía recordar horas atrás cuando Peeta la vio, sorprendido de dónde ella la estaba escondiendo.

No encendió ninguna luz, iba descalza por precaución, darle una sorpresa a Peeta por si se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo, pero el olor de la estufa encendida la hubiese levantado o de lo que cocinaba, pero nada de nuevo.

La casa era oscura, vacía, como si nadie viviera ahí y por un momento se espantó.

¿Dónde se encontraría Peeta? Su instinto le dijo que fuera con Haymitch y lo despertará, pero no llevaba buena relación con el viejo eso y nadie más debía enterarse que fue al distrito.

Miró a las cámaras ocultas, se encontraban apagadas, se quiso golpear completamente. ¡Las cámaras y audios! ¿Por qué estaba tan distraída?

Giró la cabeza al estudio de Peeta. Quizás Peeta se encontraría dibujando únicamente con la luz de una vela. Pensó en tocar, pero no lo hizo. Así que giro la perilla y entró sigilosamente.

Ni una sombra de que alguien se hubiese encontrado ahí.

Katniss se acercó hasta el escritorio del vencedor. Y se sentó en la silla dónde antes él hacía sus quehaceres.

La lista de los nombres de agentes de la paz le sorprendió. Había registros de los agentes que estuvieron supervisando su casa e incluso unas cuantas firmas, nombres no entendibles y raros, igual que los del Capitolio e incluso repetitivos.

¿Para que necesitaría esos datos Peeta Mellark? Esos eran documentos que el jefe de los agentes debería tener. No Peeta. Frunció el ceño y siguió mirando los archivos que se encontraban a su lado, nombres de los tributos caídos en los últimos veinte años.

 _Vencedores confiables._

 _Vencedores no confiables._

En los no confiables era notorio en quienes no, los vencedores vivos de los distritos uno y dos, uno que otro del distrito tres.

Los que confiaban eran los más recientes; del cuatro, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once, doce.

El número era mucho superior. ¿Para qué quería saber todo eso Peeta?

Katniss conocía a cada uno de los vencedores, estuvo presente en las últimas ceremonias, los vio en las fiestas celebradas al nuevo vencedor de los juegos.

La información que había en los perfiles era confidencial, sobre todo en los nombres de los patrocinadores. Peeta solamente debía tener conocimiento de los patrocinadores que le apoyaron, los demás son secretos e incluso Snow aplico la ley de que quién revelará nombres de sus patrocinadores serían castigados.

Y cuando uno se atrevió a revelar que sostenía relaciones con su patrocinadora ante todo su distrito, fue asesinado antes de que pudiera decir el nombre.

 _Estilistas confiables:_

 _Cinna._

 _Escuadrón 548:_

 _Kyl_

 _Mane_

 _Lux_

 _Bret._

—Escuadrón 548, perdieron la vida ante los rebeldes que se filtraron al distrito ocho —recordó. Los nombres de esos agentes no se encontraban tachados.

En algo grande se encontraba metido Peeta.

Acomodo los papeles de inmediato cuando escucho que la puerta de enfrente se cerraba sin hacer ruido, tenía un buen oído para todo ese tipo de cosas.

No sería Peeta, él causaba demasiado ruido. Los pasos eran apenas audibles por lo que Katniss dejo todo como se encontraba e hizo lo típico que una persona asustada haría; esconderse detrás de una cortina.

Para su fortuna, conocía perfectamente la casa de Peeta, tras inspeccionarla tantas veces. Y sabía dónde ocultarse sin llegar a ser notada.

Asomo un poco la cabeza al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse y abrió los ojos como platos al ver a un Agente de la paz entrando, le miro de lejos, escuchó su respiración y no se quito el casco. Frunció el ceño cuando le vio mover un cuadro y colocarlo en una posición extraña para luego ser reacomodado.

Le vio introducir un código que logro distinguir de inmediato y la pared se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al agente.

Cuando él desapareció, Katniss miro con asombro que la puerta se reacomodaba y que el cuadro, como si fuese un imán, se volvía a poner en la misma posición.

Ahora estaba completamente segura que Peeta se encontraba metido en algo muy grande. En el Capitolio había una regla muy grande para todo aquel que se convirtiera en agente de la paz: _Ningún agente puede entrar a propiedad privada a menos que se le sea autorizado por parte del Capitolio o sus vencedores._

Y quién acababa de entrar no era un agente.

Un rebelde, dedujo de inmediato.

Revisó que su arma se encontrará cargada y se acercó al cuadro del extravagante atardecer.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

 **N/A:** ¿Qué ocurre en casa de Peeta? e-e

 **L:** ¡Gracias por tu review, linda!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

 _ **Unos días atrás.**_

—Haymitch —Peeta camino al lado de su mentor—, ¿me puedes aclarar unas dudas? Estuve repasando algunas cosas que sucedieron, pero no concuerdan.

—Te escucho.

—Cuando mi hermano fue atacado, Katniss me dijo que fue por parte de Snow para darme una lección por no haberme acostado con su hija y _humillarla_ cuando le dije que no me interesaba tener sexo con ella. Pero, Katniss me hizo el comentario que le pregunto a Cray sobre si habían arrestado a alguien…

—¿Distracción, quizás?

—Y cuando mi padre fue atacado, Katniss se puso como loca con Cray y lo arrestó a él porque dijo que era un ataque a los rebeldes y luego tú me dijiste que seguía siendo una lección de Snow…

—Son dos puntos. Sí Katniss te advirtió, quizás no conoce la regla de las tres oportunidades, aunque debería dado que ella ha sido agente especial de Snow. Si lo cree o no, esa chica sigue un jodido misterio. Y con el segundo ataque bien pudo ser por parte de los rebeldes o del Capitolio. ¿Qué crees que fue?

—Que me duele la cabeza, que no sé a quién creer —Haymitch le miro con enojo—. Aunque me iría por el Capitolio, pero la reacción de Katniss me deja pensar…

—Quizás actúa para beneficio propio…

—Ella es una terrible actriz.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

El cuerpo completo de Katniss tembló cuando sintió que la puerta se cerraba, todo el pasillo se encontraba en completa oscuridad, pensó regresar al estudio para coger una linterna, pero ya era demasiado tarde y además no sabía si salir se hacía algun ruido y no podía arriesgarse.

A una larga distancia distinguio una luz que se filtraba por debajo de otra puerta. Suspiro y camino a pasos lentos, muy dentro de ella le estaba advirtiendo que no iba a soportar lo que se estaba haciendo tras esa puerta.

Tuvo consideración de esperar unos cuantos minutos, ya que el agente que entro anteriormente ya habría entrado.

Conforme se iba acercando pudo distinguir el ruido de algunas voces que murmuraban, las palabras no eran muy entendibles, ruidos de moviendo cosas, siguió acercándose a paso lento, si alguien salía la iba a ver, ya que solamente era un pasillo y lo demás puras paredes.

Contuvo la respiración y se quedó mirando al piso, ya estaba ante la puerta que le iba revelar a dónde entró ese agente y dónde Peeta probablemente estuviera.

Lo escuchó.

— _¡Tenemos que pensar en los niños!_ —Se escuchó el grito y luego alguien pidiéndole que bajará la voz.

Además del Agente y Peeta, más personas se encontrarían ahí adentro. ¿Quiénes? Los que se encontraban debían de estar debatiendo, dedujo que un ataque, solo por esas razones las personas se preocuparían de los niños primero que los que iban a ser lastimados. Puso su arma en la mano izquierda y busco la perilla, pero no había nada.

Toco la puerta y la movió un poco, un hueco poco visible y la puerta volvió al mismo estado. Solamente tenía que empujar la puerta e iba a entrar. Con su mano derecha abrió por completo la puerta y se quedó estupefacta ante lo que vio.

La conversación murió en ese instante y Katniss pudo ver que al menos diez personas se encontraban rodeando una mesa circular. Todos se quedaron perplejos, aterrados, en pánico, uno de inmediato acciono su arma y le apunto, pero Katniss fue más rápido y apunto a Peeta, quién estaba en el centro.

Una mirada de culpa lo acompaño cuando la miro.

El silencio fue sepulcral.

Katniss pudo observar rápidamente todo lo que había alrededor en ese cuarto oculto. Vio una pantalla llena de pequeñas televisiones, muchos espacios se encontraban completamente en negro. Katniss no pudo distinguir al principio que era todo eso, hasta que pudo distinguir la oficina de Thread pese a la oscuridad. ¡Se encontraban espiando a todos los agentes! En la mesa estaban esparcidos montones de papeles, similares a los que Peeta tenía en el despacho.

Haymitch se encontraba presente al lado de Peeta. Cinco hombres más a su alrededor y tres mujeres, una más joven que las otras dos. No conocía a ninguno y por su aspecto debían de ser rebeles.

En otra de las pantallas se leía claramente: _Punto de ataque en el Capitolio, hora al medio día._

Pero no hubo fecha de cuando iba a suceder.

¡Un ataque rebelde se iba a llevar a cabo! Cuando centró la mirada en todas las personas se dio cuenta que nadie se movió, fue Peeta quién dio unos pasos para acercarse a ella.

—¡No! —Le gritó, su voz fue fría—. ¡No te mueves, Mellark! ¿Qué es todo esto?

—Katniss —Peeta se quedó quieto, tal como ella le ordeno—, volvamos al estudio y ahí conversaremos tú y yo.

—¡No! —Katniss miró a todos de nuevo, esperando que alguno hiciera un movimiento así ella podría atacarlo, pero todos se quedaron quietos—. Son todos ustedes, ustedes sucios traidores del Capitolio. Ustedes son los que han provocado el caos… ¡¿Cómo es posible que estés con ellos después de que intentarán matar a tu familia?!

—Katniss, fue Snow quién hizo todo eso. ¿No me dijiste tú que me iban a dar una lección?

—¿Entonces todo fue planeado por el presidente Snow para que yo viniera? ¿Él fue quien mando a poner una bomba para que te atacase a ti a esos dos niños? —Katniss frunció el ceño—. ¡Fueron ellos! Y tú estás de tu parte…

—¿Y mi padre? —Peeta contestó de inmediato—. ¿Por qué Snow no me mando más seguridad cuando él fue atacado?

—Yo estaba aquí —respiro agitadamente—, no era necesario y mi equipo es mucho más que profesional…

—Chica —Haymitch tomo la palabra ahora—, no eres ciega ni mucho menos tonta. Yo soy la prueba de que perdí a mi familia en…

—¡No mientas, Haymitch! —Gritó Katniss—. ¿Sigues con esa tonta historia sobre que tu familia fue asesinada por no cumplir con tus deberes como vencedor?

—¡No soy un mentiroso! —Le gritó él—. Es la verdad, muchacha estúpida. Y lo sabes.

—El Capitolio ama a los vencedores, les siguen la jodida pista a todo. ¿Por qué iban a lastimar a la familia de estos? Tú ni familia tienes. Peeta, ¿Qué hicieron los del Capitolio cuando quedaste en los últimos ocho finalistas?

—Entrevistaron a mi familia.

—No hay grabaciones de tu _familia_ —Katniss le dijo a Haymitch, éste se quedó callado. Y Peeta dudó—. Debí arrestarte cuando tuve la oportunidad…

—Niña, te podemos dar una explicación —un hombre alto y delgado habló—. Escucha Everdeen, nosotros…

—¡No quiero escuchar nada de usted!

—Yo tuve una familia, chica estúpida —Haymitch estaba furioso y apretaba los puños con fuerza—. ¡Y Snow la mandó matar!

—Tus datos dicen otra cosa, siquiera tienes fotos sobre ellos. ¿Tienes alguna foto que lo compruebe? ¿Peeta has visto imágenes de su familia? Porque yo no. Haymitch tiene el apellido por parte de su padre, tú naciste después de una rebelión y tras esa rebelión se fundó lo que sería el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. No tienes ningún hermano porque tu madre murió dándote a luz. Peeta, el Capitolio sólo intentaba salvarte y tú le has dado la espalda…

—Katniss —Peeta de nuevo intentó acercarse, pero ella de nuevo se lo impidió—, tu misma me has hablado del Capitolio…

—¡Por dios, Peeta! No puedo creer que seas tan estúpido. Todo eso te lo dije con el fin de mantenerte a salvo, que no cometieras ninguna estupidez, como está que estoy viendo —Katniss reprimió las lágrimas—, pensé que con mi actitud lo estaba logrando, tú no te estabas metiendo en problemas.

El silencio fue horrible cuando ella terminó de decir lo último.

—¿Ella fue una de las niñas que Snow tomó en aquel ataque, no? —Katniss la miro furiosamente, queriendo entender cómo es que ella sabía. Haymitch asintió positivamente—. Una rebelión hace setenta y cinco años; la segunda hace más de treinta años y la última hace dieciocho años. Tres rebeliones, muchas muertes y todo esto porque todos están hartos de que les quiten a sus hijos. ¿Eres madre, Everdeen?

—Solamente son dos al año, por distrito —Katniss mordió los labios.

—¿Dos? —La mujer negó la cabeza con tristeza—. ¿Has visto el dolor en todas esas personas que tienen que entregar a sus hijos? ¿Saber que no se encuentran a salvo por siete años? ¡Tenemos que hacer el cambio!

—Y lo único que han hecho es provocar muerte y por culpa de ustedes el Capitolio reduce las teselas.

—¿Saben qué? Ya estoy harto, está chica ya sabe demasiado, tenemos que… —Pero antes de que el hombre terminará la frase, Katniss le disparo y lo resbalar ante la mesa, tirando en el camino los papeles.

—¡Katniss! —Peeta se abalanzó sobre ella, tratando de quitarle el arma, pero los reflejos de Katniss eran superiores y disparo ante los pies de él.

—Puedo matarlos a todos —Dos de los hombres ya se habían inclinado ante él que estaba lesionado, pero quién le estuvo apuntando al inicio bajo el arma—. Y no voy a sentir pena alguna por hacerlo.

—Katniss —Peeta intento de nuevo hablar con ella—, dame el beneficio de la duda.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

 **N/A:** Me he dado cuenta que también tengo algunas incoherencias con esta historia. Así que he tratado de arreglarlo como en la primera escena. Yo misma tejí está historia ahora debo desenredarla.

¿Más incoherencias que les gustaría decirme? Si para eliminarlas o darles explicación… XD Con gusto, no por eso voy a dejar de actualizar… e.e

¡Gracias por sus reviews, chicas!

PD: Tuve que eliminarlo tres veces, ya que no entiendo porque cada vez que guardo un capítulo se me eliminan palabras.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Hunger Games pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

Katniss conocía el riesgo de desobedecer a Snow, de mentir, de no informar cualquier mínimo detalle, todo eso atraía una consecuencia; Katniss siempre fue un agente obediente, los problemas causados tenían una justificación y no dudaba en que el Presidente Snow comprendería.

Katniss espero a que Peeta regresara de aquella habitación oculta. No lo podía creer de ese vencedor, jamás llegó a sospechar que él pudiera hacer semejante cosa. Él era una persona amable, bondadosa, lo vio durante semanas conversar y ayudar a los suyos del distrito… ¿Y ahora luchaba contra el gobierno? ¿Por qué nadie comprendía que el gobierno de Snow no era malo como lo creían?

No se acercó a la ventana, era un silencio absoluto. En cualquier momento iba a ocurrir… su maestro, Thread se sentiría decepcionado en cuanto la viera ahí, cuando tuviera que responder al interrogatorio que le harían y por su fallecida hermana respondería con sinceridad para que su castigo no fuera tanto.

Pasos de aquel lugar se escucharon.

Apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, la cabellera rubia de Peeta fue visible.

En sus preciosos ojos azules Katniss vio ese brillo de culpa presente. Uno que solamente llegó a ver cuando su padre estuvo herido de gravedad por aquella explosión de los rebeldes, rebeldes que Peeta apoyaba. ¡El cinismo era grande!

—Todo tiene una explicación, Katniss —Peeta no trató de acercarse a ella—. Y yo te la voy a dar, permíteme hacerlo.

—Ha sido una sorpresa bastante desagradable —Katniss cerró los ojos, tratando de olvidar los planes que se hacían; Peeta debatiendo lo que se debería hacer—. Eres un vencedor, no debes estar contra tu gobierno. ¡El Presidente Snow no te perdonará esto!

—Su gobierno ha sido el más tirano de la historia —Se defendió Peeta—. Katniss las personas de los distritos no soportan seguir viviendo en estas condiciones; los padres de familia no quieren seguir perdiendo a sus hijos cada año.

—Es un castigo justo —Katniss trato de que su voz no sé quebrará—. Es el modo en que el Capitolio les hace pagar sus traiciones, las despotricaciones que hacen, las rebeliones que tratan de llevar a cabo cada año… ¡Ellos mismos causan su destrucción!

—Si tú vivieras lo que nosotros, no dirías eso —Dijo Peeta con furia, tratando de controlarse por las palabras de Katniss. ¡Ella no era tan ciega ni estúpida!—. Incluso sé y confío en que tú formarías parte de una rebelión si quisiéramos levantarla, no soportarías ver el estado de toda nuestra gente, te pido tu apoyo —murmuró, Katniss abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. Únete a nosotros, Katniss y comprende que el verdadero enemigo es el Capitolio, nosotros no.

—No —Katniss inició a moverse de un lado a otro en la habitación. No iban a tardar en llegar…—. Tú no entiendes nada, tú no sabes lo que Snow ha hecho por mí, no comprendes muchas cosas. No todo se maneja como se creen…

—Entonces explícanos a todos. Dinos porqué Snow es tan cruel al dejar morir a sus personas, ¿Quieres que te diga la cantidad de habitantes que mueren al año por distrito? Las cifras son grandes y los niños… ¡Los niños, Katniss! ¡Mueren más que los adultos! ¿Cómo no quieres que hagamos esto? Yo jamás he pasado por hambre, nunca pedí una tesela, trabajé, tuve oportunidades, mi gente no —Los ojos azules de Peeta volvieron a brillar, no de furia sino de tristeza, quería hacer entrar en razón a Katniss. Tenerla a ella y a su escuadrón sería demasiado, todos eran buenos agentes, detectives, programadores, tenían los permisos especiales para entrar y salir de los distritos, incluso podrían conseguir aerodeslizadores con una llamada. ¡Debían tenerlos!

—Hace casi ochenta años —inició Katniss—, todos vivían muy bien, no faltaban recursos, las personas no eran tan pobres pero tenían de todo para sobrevivir. Ustedes causaron su destrucción poco a poco… no culpes a aquellos que se defendieron.

Peeta parpadeo en varias ocasiones, calmó su respiración, no quería abofetearla por la sarta de tonterías que decían. Katniss convivió como una tercera la vida de muchos, no aceptaba que el Capitolio no era perfecto, incluso un niño de cinco años lo sabía. ¿Cómo fue que le lavaron la cabeza para negarse a creer? ¿Por qué ella odiaba tanto a los rebeldes, que sin escuchar sus razones, los mataba a sangre fría?

—Ponte en nuestro lugar, Katniss y…

No terminó la frase, ya que justo en ese momento se escuchó que la puerta se abría estruendosamente, el sonido de las armas hizo que Peeta se acercará al cuadro y cerrarlo para que no descubrieran ese cuarto… ¿Cómo es qué llegaron tan pronto? Las cámaras fueron completamente apagadas, los micrófonos desconectados, incluso se bloqueo la señal para que no entraran llamadas y…

Katniss.

Ella estaba firmemente parada, mientras lo veía con lástima, no una mirada que le pedía perdón. Fue muy tarde, no alcanzó a cerrar por completo y los agentes de la paz, que los superaban por completo en números, lo tiraron sobre la mesa y sus brazos fueron colocados detrás de su espalda, su rostro quedó sobre el escritorio.

—¡Traidora! —Le gritó Peeta a Katniss.

—¡Agente Everdeen! —Thread le abrió los brazos y la abrazo—. ¡Bien hecho! Ahora quiero que me des un informe rápido sobre cómo has descubierto la base secreta de los rebeldes.

—Llevaba sospechando desde hace tiempo —La voz de Katniss había regresado a la normalidad, todo en ella era normal, volvía a ser la agente fría y sin emociones que conoció aquel día en que la asignaron a cuidarlo—. Sospeche de Haymitch Abernathy, lo encontrarán ahí dentro, regresé inesperadamente porque olvide unas cosas y me lleve está sorpresa.

—El presidente Snow querrá felicitarte de nuevo en persona, gran trabajo —Se dirigió a sus agentes—. Traigan a los traidores, recopilen todo los papeles que encuentren ahí, las grabaciones, ¡TODO! Hay que descubrir y limpiar a las escorias que tenemos aquí. Katniss, ¿me harías el honor de llevar esposado a Peeta a la camioneta?

—Encantada —Dijo Katniss y tomó con fuerza del brazo a Peeta y lo hizo caminar.

—Entonces así es como te ganas tus reconocimientos —Dijo Peeta antes de bajar la cabeza y entrar a la camioneta—. Mientes y te felicitan.

—Nunca vas a conocerme realmente, Peeta. Fui débil por unos momentos contigo, me deje llevar por la buena imagen, jamás me había pasado eso. Pero comprende que yo jamás, JAMÁS, me uniré a los rebeldes. En cambio, me desharé de todos los que me encuentre.


End file.
